Percy Jackson & chaos' soldiers
by person2309
Summary: Percy is betrayed by those he cared about most, he leaves camp for what he thought would be forever but now he is assigned a mission to go back to the ones that hurt him and try to help them win the next war. Can he move on from the past and forgive them? Rated T just in case. Please give it a chance it's my first story thanks.
1. Chapter 1- Past and Present

**This is my first story hope you like it. I know that there are loads of chaos stories but I will try to make it as different as possible from the **. I unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson

Omega POV (Percy)

I ran through the forest chasing a guy named Ryan, a murderer of to many to count. He was only a few steps in front of me I threw one of my throwing knives that I have on my belt and it never runs out just like my arrows. The knife had caught his skin a little bit and blood started to spill out, he was pinned to the tree by his own clothing. "Who are you" he whispered shakily with fear in his voice. "I'm Omega" I stated calmly and the use my bow and arrow to shoot him in the throat. I put my thumb on his fore head and a black cloud started to cover him and sending him into the void. His body faded away. I don't usually do these kind of things for Chaos but sometime he wants me to. My usual job is Commander of the first sector one of the best sectors and because I'm the commander of the first sector I'm also 1st in command for the whole army when Chaos isn't around. Chaos is the creator of the universe. I'm second strongest in the universe only second to Chaos. Anyway I walked out of the forest and I used my watch to phone Charlie so he could let me up onto the ship. "Successful mission, Omega" he said through his watch as he landed to let me on. I got on board "Yeah easy catch this mission" I said while taking off my hood. Charlie, James and Chaos are the only people who know my identity. "I'm going to get some sleep before we arrive home" I said whilst going to my bedroom of the ship. We could of been home easily with my powers that Chaos gave me but he said this way I could get rest before meetings. I lay down on the bed I couldn't get to sleep I started to think about them. It's been 767 year since I left, since I was betrayed and since she cheated on me.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 weeks since my new half brother had arrived. His name is Zack and he is a year younger than me (15years old) somehow he hadn't been attacked until he was 15. I don't know how he hadn't been attacked as he is a child of Poseidon who is one of the big three. I guess some people,e are luckier than others. Ever since he arrived he has been a complete jerk he started to get campers to praise him like he had saved the world which I did last year. But none of my closest friends fell for him. Until he started to accuse me of things that I didn't do. First it was Katie she believe him when he told her that I had ruined her garden. Next it was Clarisse who thought I had broken her new spear. After that it was the stoll's who were told that I was the one who stole their money. Next was Nico I was blamed for painting his cabin pink why in hades would I do that? After that I was blamed for breaking Grovers reed pipes. All of the campers started to hate me because of this. It even somehow got to the Roman camp and now all of them hate me too.

Zack has been at camp for 3 weeks now and I was the one who had to train him but now he is on a quest to kill the minotaur. The only people who hadn't believed that Zack was the "best demigod ever" is Annabeth ( my amazing girlfriend), my father (Poseidon), Chiron and my mum and Paul. they were the only people that were keeping me from leaving.

2 days later

Zack has come back from killing the minotaur and everyone is treating him like he is the best. Poseidon has now come to congratulate him and he named him his favourite son that hurt a lot when the words came out and I was there right in front of him as well and to make things worse Chiron said that he was the best demigod ever to live. They both were going on about how great he was. I went to my cabin to send a Iris message to my mum and Paul when it showed me the apartment burnt to the ground. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I wiped them away and ended the message. I sat there for half an hour and decided I would give Annabeth her present now that I made. A necklace with an owl charm on it that had sea green gems as eyes. I walked down to the beach. What I saw shattered my heart. I just stood there. "When are you going to break up with my weakling brother" Zack said. "I'll break up with him tomorrow morning, you are so much better than Percy" Annabeth said whilst going to kiss him again but she stopped when she saw me. "Percy i'm sorry I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings" she said. "And finding out this way wasn't going to hurt" I yelled. "I spent a whole day on making you this necklace just to show you how much I cared and you go cheat on me with my own brother" I said whilst raising my voice. I threw the necklace into the sand and stormed off. I went to my cabin. Everyone I cared about betrayed me. Tears streamed down my face again. I packed some ambrosia and nector, clothes and food. I left riptide behind and all my other belongings. I ran out of the borders, I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do I just wanted to get away from this place.

It has been 3 weeks since I left and I had ran into a few demigods I took them to the borders of camp then ran away again they all asked me my name but I never told them but I did tell them what happened to me. When they got across the borders they would look back for me but I was already gone I had vapour travelled away so no one would find me. I knew that they were looking for me as I heard the hunters talk about it when I was camping in forests I would soon leave only leaving a sign that I had been there so they knew that. I don't know why they were looking for me. I was running out of food and I had been attacked a million time by monsters but I kept wandering through the country. When I was stopped by a man who had completely black eyes with stars and planets in them? "Hello there Perseus I have watched over you for a while now and have decided that I want you in my army do you accept my invitation?" I thought for a second and nodded at the offer I had nothing else in my life this was the best thing that's happened to me in a while.

~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

Ever since then I got the commander of sector 1 position straight a way. Now all I do is go on missions, train myself and train my sector.

"Yo PJ were here get up" Charlie said. I got up from lying down and out on my hood. We walked out and went to Chaos' office. We knocked on the door and Chaos told us to enter.

"successful mission, Omega" he asked although he probably knew the answer. " Yes sir" I stated firmly. "Percy" he said I knew that this wouldn't be good news as he used my real name. "I a new mission for you one that you may not like. It is on the planet Earth the Titans are rising again and I need you to go help the gods and demigods." He said calmly. I didn't know how to answer I just stood there. "I will be sending your sector and Charlie's sector along with you." He spoke. " When do we leave " I said quietly but he still heard me. "In 3 hours I have already informed your troops but Charlie your troops are leaving tomorrow but you will be leaving with Percy and if things get worse on Earth James will be sent to help but I doubt you'll need him." We nodded and then left.

I was shocked I couldn't get my words out but I just walked to our room ( Charlie,me and James ) I packed my stuff still being silent but Charlie knew that I didn't want to talk about it so he didn't ask me anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2- Return

**This will be carrying on from last time hope you like it ;)**

**Unfortunately I do not own Percy Jackson all belongs to Rick Riordan**

Omega POV

I had left earlier without charlie I used a portal to take my straight to Olympus it was the summer solstice they were having a meeting when I walked out of the portal. I looked around and I saw Zack, The Stoll's, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Grover,Piper,Leo and some of the Roman campers. I looked at the Olympians now there were 14 Olympians. Everyone's eyes were on me. "WHO ARE YOU?" Zues boomed. I looked up at him calmly. "I am Omega, Commander of sector 1 and in charge of the whole army when Chaos is busy" I stated firmly with no fear in my voice which surprised him even more. "I thought you weren't coming for another hour" Athena asked. "Well I wasn't going to come for another hour but I thought I would come and attend your meeting my sector,sector 1, and sector 2 will arrive in an hour with commander Charlie who is commander of sector 2" I stated. I sensed someone behind me I got my bow and got an arrow ready to shoot then recognised it was Charlie. "Jumpy today aren't you Omega" he said with a smirk on his face.

Annabeth POV

A man walked out the portal. He was wearing a hood that covered the top half of his face his hood was black with a hint of sea green in it he was wearing black jeans with a belt that has knives in some of the pockets. He was wearing low black sword strapped by his side. He had a quiver full of arrows on his back his bow in his started to talk he told us that the sectors will be arriving in an hour. I wonder if Percy is in their army ever since he left nothing has been the same. I still loved him. I don't know why I kissed Zack that day.

Flashback

It has been 5 days since Percy left. Zack had cheated on me with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I was walking on the beach because it reminded me of Percy. I stood on a sea green velvet box I picked it up and opened it. It was the necklace Percy made me.

End of flashback

Ever since I found the necklace I have never taken it off. I was deep in thought and then suddenly Omega had his bow ready to shoot the guy behind him. The guy behind him had blonde with hints of brown underneath the blonde. He was wearing a black T-shirt with black jeans and black converse just like Omega his eyes were brown with a hint of grey in them. He was quite good looking. Then he spoke " Jumpy today aren't you Omega" he smirked. Omega put the arrow back in his quiver and smiled back a smile that looked so familiar. "hah you're lucky there isn't an arrow in you right now" Omega said his voice seemed familiar as well. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, I'm Charlie Commander of sector 2" the blonde guy said. They both walked and over to the side of the room and made chairs appear out of no where and they sat down. Zues started to speak "well let's start with our biggest news, as some of you know the titans have been rising and Chaos offered his help when he visited us yesterday and we accepted as we have needed the help". "We don't need help you have me the most powerful demigod ever" Zack said. Everyone just ignored him I saw Charlie roll his eyes. Zues continued "anyway we will be planning on the war in another meeting when the sectors arrive and in a few weeks we will have our annual Percy Jackson meeting but since we finished earlier than I expected why don't you to tell us more about Chaos' army." Zues asked. Omega stood up "well the whole army is made up of 8 sectors depending on your skills and Chaos' decision he will put you into a sector, their are the top 3 who are in charge of the whole army me being 1st in command,Charlie 2nd in command and lieutenant James being 3rd in command when Chaos is busy most of our recruits are from all over the universe but most of us are from Earth. Chaos only recruits people that have had a bad life that they didn't deserve" Omega's watch started to beep he answered it. "Hey Omega this is James ermm... Well there is a bit of a problem with the ships your teams won't be on Earth for week at the least 2 at most, I've got to go one of the ships has just caught fire bye" the watch beeped again and Omega put his wrist down.

Omega POV

I couldn't believe it my team can't get hear for 2 weeks. I just sighed and put my wrist down. "If you don't mind me and Charlie need to set up camp so we will be leaving" I said whilst flashing out with Charlie

We were at the borders of the camp I looked at the camp and all the memories flooded me. We walked to the forest outside of the borders and set up our tent we went inside and all or our stuff magically appeared in the tent. I sat down and took my hood off. I ran my hands through my hair like I usually do when I'm stressed. I couldn't believe they were still alive all the people that betrayed me were still alive. I put my hood up and I went into camp and I was greeted by Chiron who had been informed by the gods that me and charlie were here. I walked to the amphitheater I saw Charlie practicing sword work on the dummies. I made the dummies disappear and he turned around I took out my sword it is black with a hint of green it is longer and a little thinner than riptide was. We started to practice and some of the campers started to gather around. Charlie played offence whilst I played defence he swung his sword I hit mine against his and twisted it unarming him I put my sword back and smiled at him and gave him his sword back. "Good match" I said.

It was 7 pm already. Chiron came up to me. "The campfire is about to start would you like to join us?" Chiron asked. "Ermmm sure me and Charlie will be there in a minute" I said. "Okay, by the way I think that we should do introductions at the campfire so if you don't mind the campers might ask you a few questions" he said whilst walking off to the campfire. Charlie and I started to walk to the campfire we took a seat and waited for all the campers to arrive.

"Everybody tonight's campfire will be a bit different as you all know Omega and Charlie have joined us so I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know them a little bit." Chiron said. All of the campers started talking about what they were going to we started asking questions they all introduced themselves but I knew all the immortal cabin leader as they were the ones that betrayed me. "Quiet down" Chiron said loudly and everyone started to quiet down. "Who wants to ask the first question" I asked. Annabeth put her hand up and I nodded at her. "I would like to know which planet did you guys like come from?" She asked looking quite interested. "I am from the planet Hyran but Hyran was blown up when I was a child" Charlie stated. "I am from here" I said and many looked at me in shock I heard a few whispers and gasps. "Are you a demigod?" Katie Gardener asked looking more interested. "Yes I am" I said everyone looked at me trying to see under my hood. They won't be able to see under my hood because it was magically enchanted so only the people who I told my identity can see who I am. "What is your real name?" Chiron asked. I looked down and everyone just looked me. "I would rather not tell you my real name" I said whilst standing up and walking back to our tent.

Charlie POV

I watched Omega leave and I sighed. All the campers looked confused. They all looked at me for answers but I just stood up and left. I walked to the beach I knew I should give Percy his space when you bring up his past. All the campers decided to go to their cabins I knew all the cabin leaders were the ones he told me about. I knew deep down he still cared about them. I knew he still loved Annabeth but he would never admit it. I sat on the beach watching the sun set.

Annabeth POV

I went to go see Omega to see if he was alright. For some reason I felt connected to him. I haven't felt like this since Percy. I walked into the woods and saw a tent. "Knock knock" I said. "Come in" he said. I walked in and he was sat on the edge of the bed. I walked over to him and beside him. "I'm really sorry about before at the campfire" he said.

"It's okay" I said calmly.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright because you seemed quite upset"

"Well this camp brings back a few memories some good, but mostly bad"

"What happened"

He looked down at the floor again. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer." I said "I think I should get back to my cabin before they start to think I've gone missing ,bye" I said and I left. I really wanted to know more about him. He seemed familiar yet different.

**Well I will try to update tomorrow if I can but I have loads of homework I might try write some more tonight. Thanks for reading. :-) **


	3. Chapter 3- Quick Visit

**This is the next part of the story. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Omega pov**

After Annabeth left I went on my computer to track the monster camp. The camp was where they kept most of there army. I got all my weapons ready and the I traveled to the outside of their base.I climbed on top of the roof and looked around to see what monsters they had collected. They had a computrer room with all their plans on so I needed to get into there first. The only monster that were awake were the ones guarding the walls and gate. I went into the room and I put my flash drive into one of the slots and started downloading all the files on to it. It took 5 minutes to get everything on to the drive. I needed to get rid of all these monsters to buy us sometime. I went back on the roof. I knew what I could do to destroy this place. I got my bow and arrows and started shooting them in each corner of the wall and when they hit the ground there was a green explosion. Greek fire. All thew monsters started rushing out and this is where the fun would begin.

**Poseidon POV**

We were all back on mount Olympus talking about the commanders that arrived today. Then we heard an explosion that wasn't that far away. Hephaestus walked in and put the screen on we all watched. There was a monster camp? We all kept watching and we saw Omega was destroying the whole base by him self. He just stood there and threw his knives and shot arrows at the speed of light. One by one each monster turned to dust. All the monsters were gone. Then we saw just walk into the forest.

**Zack pov**

These new people are terrible. Tomorrow night I'm going to challenge Omega to a duel. They're not that good as they say. I'm sure I will beat him. What is with him keeping that hood on as well. Maybe this week I could use that Aprhodite potion on Annabeth again. I got my loser brother to leave camp because of it. He left riptide as well which I have now. I set him up for all those things I did. I may have also done some other things to make him leave as well but he was just being an annoying attention seeker.

**Omega POV**

I have killed all the monster, I have all their plans, I destroyed the place flat to the ground and I did it half an hour that's pretty good timing if you ask me. I'm back at camp now and no one knows that I left well maybe Charlie. I walked into the tent Charlie was fast asleep. It was only 8:45 pm. I lay on my bed and fell straight to sleep.

I woke up at 6:30am like I usually do now that I joined Chaos' army. I got changed into fresh clothes and put on my hood. I sat at the travel and food magically appeared in front of me. Charlie still fast asleep on his bed. I got my sword and headed out into camp. Today I decided I will try and train a few of the campers. I walked into camp and saw I wasn't the only one up Chiron and Annabeth were talking outside of the big house. I walked over to them see what they were talking about. "Morning" I said.

"Good morning, Omega" Chiron said. Annabeth just looked at me trying to figure out who I am.

"Chiron if you don't mind I would like to train some of the campers today" I asked

"It's fine with me but what will you be training them exactly" I asked just in case.

"Well today, we will start with a few laps round the camp and we will practice sword fighting" I stated.

"Okay but it doesn't seem like much are you sure that will keep them busy the whole day?"

"Yes and I would like to see what level of skill they have with the sword. Anyway I should get back to my own training." I nodded and walked away to the amphitheater I got some of the dummies our and started to attack them. I got bored after a while and I made the mess disappear. It was only 6:45am. I went over to the archery range. I made my bow appear out of no where. I shot a few arrows each one of them hitting the bulls eye and the other going through the middle of the other arrow. I made my bow disappear and got some of my knives out and started throwing them. I finished practicing for now. I walked on the beach for about but then I went to sit on the pier. Some of the campers started to wake up since it was 8 am. I started to think about battle strategies for the war but my mind wandered like it always did. I started to think about how I had tried to forget all about this camp, all of the gods, all of my friends and mostly of all Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4- Training

**Okay I hope you like it so far. Please review it so I know if you like it or not thanks. I don't.t know if I should make it a Percabeth story or not.**

**As usual I do not own Percy Jackson all belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Omega POV**

A little while after breakfast I decided to tell them that in 30 minutes they all had to be ready with their swords and armor at the arena (amphitheatre).Charlie had finally woke up. Sometimes he can be really lazy. We decided to go to the arena early. We sat at the side whilst waiting for everyone to arrive.

"I went to that monster base last night" I told him.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well I got a copy of all their plans and I bet you can guess what happened next"

"You destroyed the place" he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah, anyway we can look at the documents later, do you have any news on the soldiers?"

"Actually they sent a text saying they should be here in about 2 days, one of the demigods in sector 6 fixed 2 of the ships last night the third one is still being repaired but will take him longer since it kinda blew up."

We talked for a while and soon every camper had arrived at the arena with armor on some of them didn't have swords. They went to get the spare swords. I looked around to see them all in groups all huddled together, talking about stuff.

"Campers, get into your cabin groups. With you cabin leader at the front." I said loudly.

They all got into their cabin groups. The Athena cabin was the first ready and in 4 neat lines with 5 people in each row. With Annabeth at front I stared st her with hatred in my eye. Although she couldn't see my eyes because of my hood. All the other cabins tried to follow the example of Athena's children but simply couldn't get into lines. I walked past each of the groups. I saw Zues' cabin but it only had Thalia there, I knew that he was married to Hera so I didn't expect there to be many. Hades cabin had Nico and 2 others behind him, a girl and a boy who looked similar to him. Finally the Poseidon cabin, there was only Zack. I glared at him.

" Aren't there any other Poseidon children." I asked

They all fell silent and some of the cabin leaders started to look down at the ground.

" Poseidon did not have any other children after..." Thalia's voice trailing off.

" Percy left." Nico said finishing there sentence.

"Oh come on we all know that he didn't have any other children because he didn't need another child after he got me the best demigod that's alive!" Zack said. He irritated me so much.

"You will never be the best demigod and anyway Percy is still alive you're not even half of hero he was." Nico shouted loudly walking up to him as did all the immortal campers.

"Stop arguing with each other and get back in line." I shouted at them. They did as they were told.

"Now let's start training, first a warm up leave all your swords here and start 5 laps around the camp" I said

"5 laps! There is no way in hades that I'll do that." Zack said whilst walking off. I just let him leave I didn't care if he left. I didn't care that he wouldn't be trained properly. All the campers started the laps. Me and Charlie let them get a bit of a head start. Then we started we easily ran past them. We finished the laps in minutes and all the campers were just on their second maybe third.

After they all finished Charlie told them to pick up their swords. I got my blackish green sword out. Charlie got his gold sword out. That's when Zack came in and decided that he was training now. Zack go it riptide out. I paired them up. Making sure that they all had a partner that looked like they were more skilled with the sword. That way the other could help them a little bit.

We had finished with most of the simple sword basics that they needed to know. Tomorrow would be weapon of their choice. I told them that we had finished. It was dinner time for the camp anyway, me and Charlie eat our tea when we want to. I was about to head to the tent with Charlie when Zack was about to announce something.

"I challenge Omega to a battle in an hour" he said. Most of the campers looked at him as if he was crazy. The others were smirking as if they wanted me to beat him up.

"Fine I will meet you in the arena later" I said whilst walking to the tent

**Okay that's it for now. Might do another chapter tomorrow but I have a lot of homework so i might not be able to do another chapter till weekend but I don't know yet.**

**I also want you opinion on if I should make this a percabeth story or make Percy date someone else just write who you want Percy to date in the review box because I don't know how the poll thing works yet :-) **

**Annabeth**

**A completely new person ( if so a camper or soldier)**

**Bianca**

**Zoe**

**A goddess (your choice)**


	5. Chapter 5- Swordplay and Elements

**Okay guys I know that Artemis was the winner but I had different plans for Artemis from the beginning so sorry for all the votes for Partemis. Anyway this will be chapters 5 and 6 so it's with bit longer than the others. The voting will end when I start writing chapter 7 so you have a little while. Anyway...**

**As always I do not own anything of Percy Jackson ...**

**James' POV**

The ships are finally finished and ready to fly to Earth. It took a while to fix but they are finally wanted me to go with sectors 1 and 2. We would leave now but some of the soldiers were now sleeping because they had stayed up all night working on the ships. Hopefully we would leave in an hour or two. I wonder what's going on right now on Earth. Percy has probably done something already knowing him he has. I just hope he hasn't done anything to drastic.

Charlie POV

Well Percy accepted the challenge against the person he hates the most. Great, that's just great. He isn't even thinking about what he is doing. I don't know what will happen, all I know that will happen is Percy will win. But what I'm paranoid about is that Percy might do something like injure him or kill him, that wouldn't be good. It also wouldn't be good because I know the camp and gods don't trust us already.

Anyway I went back to the tent with Percy. He sat down in the computer chair. We had some really advanced computers. There was a hologram screen which you could move anywhere or make any size. Percy held out the USB drive and the hologram scanned it and all the data appeared on the screen but when we tried to open it, it asked for a password. We both looked at each other at the same time.

"Password cracker" Percy said with a bit of a sigh.

We've spent an half an hour on this and I'm already bored. Percy turned the screen off knowing that it will take a lot longer than we might have thought. Usually we can break into files in less than twenty minutes. We had a lot of practice at these things. Percy's watch beeped. I knew it was James not many of the other soldiers needed to contact him unless we were in battle and he was needed by them and Chaos only phoned to see how the mission was going but he probably knew since he was able to watch us because he is the creator of the whole universe. As I predicted it was James.

"Yo guys." James said .

"What did you phone us for, James" I said a little impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you we will be at Earth in like 10 minutes"

"Okay land at camp half blood see you in a few" Percy said ending the call.

"We better head into camp so they don't think they're being attacked" I grinned.

Zack POV

I was going to win this fight. I have to. I need to earn more respect around here. All the immortals think I'm weak, ha like I'm weak. I killed a minotaur-ish with only three weeks training. I went outside and there was three ships that landed in the middle of the cabins. I saw Omega and Charlie walk up to the ships. The doors opened and another dude came out. He was a little smaller than Charlie and Omega. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing the same combat outfit as Charlie and Omega except he didn't wear a hood like Omega. What it looked like these were the other soldiers. The other soldiers were wearing the same but a grey uniform instead, some with hoods on though and some were wearing white and only had a one weapon on them. That's when I remembered I was meant to be having a match with Omega. He planned the ships to come now so he didn't have to fight me. I walked up to him, he was in a conversation with the brown haired and blue eyed guy.

"Hey Omega, when are we having our match or are you scared to look like a fool." I said with confidence in my voice. All the soldiers and him started to laugh. I kept on staring though.

"Okay, son of Poseidon we will fight now" he said walking to the Arena all the soldiers following with evil smirks across their faces. It reminds me a bit of how the Hermes children look when they are about to pull a prank. I got riptide out and made it extend into it's sword form. Omega took out his black/greenish sword. Then his hood flashed I don't know why because it looked the complete same. All the campers had took a seat. Everyone was here even the gods had flashed in.

The fight had begun. We circled each other for half a minute. I saw him smirk, he looked like he was observing my stance but I can't tell because of the hood. I swung my sword at his right side of his head. He blocked it like it was easy. I kept on swinging, each time he blocked. This is when I got angry and started to fight for real. I made an Earthquake. He stood there unaffected by it. Everyone , other than the soldiers, looked shocked. I was running out of energy using my powers like that can take up a lot of energy. That's when he started to fight back. He split his sword into two dual swords having one in each hand. He swung his sword I blocked it only just. He kept swinging but I couldn't keep up he was extremely fast but I kept on dodging. Even though he missed wounding me badly he still slashed my arm which hurt my whole body.

Omega (Percy) POV

I wasn't really fighting I couldn't be bothered to waste load of energy on him. He dodged the strikes slightly which I was hoping he would do. My new sword would send pain all through your body even with the tiniest cut. He didn't have much energy left he could barely lift his sword. I swung again putting more speed into it this time, he didn't even see me swing this time. I made a deep cut in his arm, the red blood spilled down and hit clothes soaked a bit of it up. He instantly dropped his sword and put his hand on the cut. He must of gathered the rest of his energy to get the ocean to come all the way to the arena. The water was above the arena. It was about to drop on us but I raised my hand and the water just stayed where it was. I made the water go back into the ocean. Then I realized that I might of gave my identity away. I had to think fast to cover that up. Then I got an idea, I just needed to use the other elements. I put my sword away. I summoned fire. I held the fire in both of my hands. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Now I've confused than. Luckily for me they don't know who I am. I threw the fire at him. He only just dodged it but his T-shirt had charred a little. He picked his sword up and tried to charge me. I got my sword out again and split it into two again. I disarmed him quickly and pointed one sword at his neck and the other in a defence position just in case he tried something.

" I win" I stated with a smirk on my face. I walked out and went to the big house. I sat in a seat and sensed all the gods walk in. I got up and turned around to face them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked I said whilst sitting down again.

"If you could have defeated Zack so easily how come you didn't do it at the beginning of the fight?" Athena asked.

" Well it wouldn't be any fun if I just defeated him straight away would it now" I said I also wanted to know if he actually got any better over the years but I didn't tell them that.

"How did you control the elements if your a demigod?" Poseidon asked.

"When I joined Chaos, I had to develop my skill with the elements and any weapon necessary. Anyway I should go help the soldiers set up camp." I said walking away. Before they could ask anymore questions.

I knew all the tent would already be set up I just used that as an excuse to get out of there. I walked into her tent. She smiled at me. Even thought she wore her hood I could still see her face. I knew her identity. I brought her back to life. She had saved my life before I joined Chaos. She didn't know me. I have never told her it was me but Chaos has told me not to tell everyone who I am yet. He told me that when I first joined. I don't know how much longer this is going to go on. I have feeling that some of the people who I brought back to life have suspicions of it being me, her being one of them.

**Sorry it took me so long to post but I had a bit of a block in the middle. I have now chosen the story line of Percy's love life a few of you might like it some of you might not but sorry if you don't I can't write a million different versions of the story. I hoped you liked it. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6- Trust Issues and Old Friends

**So last time I left you on a bit of an cliffhanger now we will see who** _she_** is I hope you like the new chapter.**

Omega POV

I stood there looking into her hazel brown eyes. Her dark brown, silky hair flowed down past her shoulders. Bianca di Angelo. The girl who save my life.

"Hey, you okay?" I said

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She replied

"Well, because your back home and you can't tell them who you are."

"That might be the case but I'm pretty sure they'll figure out who I am, especially my brother Nico he is sure to figure it out."

"I don't know some people are pretty oblivious." Because they haven't figured out who I am yet I added mentally.

"How about you when are you going to anyone who you are, you haven't even told me and I'm one of you're closest friends." She said glaring at me trying to see past my hood.

"I don't know when Chaos told me not to just anyone who I am." I said with a bit of a smirk

"Come on you can tell me." She said teasingly.

"Anyway are you going to tell Nico or are you just going to let him find out on his own?"

"I think I'm going to let him find out on his own." She said wistfully.

I went over and sat next to her.

"What if he doesn't figure it out?" I asked

"I don't know I didn't really think about that. I might tell him when the time is right but for now."

"That sounds like a good idea. Anyway I should go see how the rest of the sector is doing. If you need anything I'll be in my tent." I said and left. I knew she lied to me about it being fine her not telling them who she is. I knew the others wanted to as well. Me on the other hand a part of me wanted to tell them but I didn't want to tell them at the same time.

I walked into my tent. Charlie was there talking to James about something. They hadn't noticed me walk in.

"Hey guys." I said getting their attention also shocking them a little as well.

"Hi" James said

"Oh yeah, PJ Chaos wanted to speak to you about something later. He said he will come tomorrow to talk to you." Charlie said

"Okay,anyway we should get back to the files." I said whilst turning the computer on.

We have spent two hours on the same stupid files trying to get into the files. I was tired from looking at the screen. I rubbed my eyes and kept on typing in codes. Then it unlocked something I wasn't expecting. I sighed in relief.

Bianca POV

I lied to Omega about it being okay but really I wanted to tell them. Nico my little brother I hadn't seen in over 700 years. I had missed him so much. I also missed the hunters and even though I hadn't met him properly I missed Hades, my dad.

Omega had brought me back to life and gave me a second chance. I didn't even know him yet he brought me back to life with Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe and Michael Yew. He must be someone we know. He is seems so familiar. Why couldn't I figure this out.

Lately I think Chaos it going to move into a different position than just a soldier but I don't know for sure. If I do move up I will be a lieutenant. Which sector would he put me in?

Athena POV

I don't trust these soldiers. I don't trust Omega. I don't trust him much more after he fought Zack. The way he fought I couldn't see any weakness in his fighting. I'd probably trust Omega more if he didn't hide his face if I could see his eyes I would trust him. His abilities are far better than all the gods. At first I thought he was a son of Poseidon since he controlled the water in the fight but then he used fire. Children of Poseidon aren't known for using fire. I hate not knowing something. It's in my nature I am the goddess of wisdom and if I don't know something it annoys me.

My thoughts move on to my daughter Annabeth. She hasn't been the same since he left. No one had been the same since he left. Even I miss him a bit. He may have been arrogant but he was loyal, trustworthy, selfless and caring for those who loved him. I never understood all of actions towards him we had been so horrible. He is still alive, Hades hasn't found him in the underworld and it's been such a long time if he were dead we would of found him by now surely. Now that I think about it where could he be we have had the hunters search for him, all his friends searching for him, all the gods and Poseidon has not stopped looking for him. We have look on every country, The seven seas and even the underworld. It's like he has vanished, like he had never existed in the first place.

All of us want the hero of Olympus back, no matter how much he annoyed me or the others.

Sorry about the loooonnggg delay on this story. I have been very busy at school lately. But his is the next chapter hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7- Worried

**Okay I know I haven't been updating as often as I would like but I have been reaaly busy lately so I will try to catch up, I also had a bit of a writers block because I don't how to write in Percy's love life so I will do my best. Here is chapter 7 ;)**

Omega/Percy POV

I have a lot to think about lately. Chaos wanted to talk to me, tomorrow we had an meeting on Olympus about the war and if anyone had seen me and on top of all that I had to keep my identity. You probably think keeping your identity is easy well it's not. With loads of campers and gods trying to figure who you are and some soldiers as well, my life is so complicated. At time I want to tell them who I am and forgive them but I was betrayed by them how could I forgive them. I run my hands through my hair an old habit I have. I start to pace around the tent thinking on what Chaos might want to to tell me. Then the meeting what if they ask the soldiers if they have seen me. Was I going to lie to them? I hate lying to people. I'm starting to get a head ache. I just need to clear my mind and calm down.

Anyway I was looking through the files and it has a few maps of I'm guessing is one of their bases but doesn't tell you where. Isn't that helpful. I click on another file it's written in Greek. Which is actually probably easier to read even though I have gotten better with my dyslexia and ADHD it's always easier to read it in Greek. I read through it slowly soaking up all the information as possible. I made an white board appear and started writing down some key facts which will come in handy later when planning our counter attack to theirs. I also find it simpler to do it this way that way we don't need all the extra information that no one needed.

It has been about half an hour now and I decided that I should take a break since I have been working on this since last night. I walk out side of the tent and into camp everyone just getting on with their activities. Chiron walks well trots over to me.

"Hello Omega, I haven't see you all morning are you alright?"

I smiled to myself even after all these years the centaur is still as kind as ever concerning about other people. I start to think about all those times that Chiron has been there for me then I think about him agreeing with Poseidon that he is better hero than me. My smile fades.

"Omega, are you alright" he said forcing me to come out of my trance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said trying to hide any emotion in my voice I obviously failed.

"You are not alright, what's up" he asked.

"I don't know just a bit stressed and tired probably because Lord Chaos is coming later he told Charlie that he wanted to talk to me about something really important." I said no caring about keeping any of the stuff in the passed and spoke my mind.

" Ah I see and you do not know what the important thing is." He said. I wasn't sure if he was stating it or asking.

"Yeah, it must be really important because he used my old name apparently that's what I heard James and Charlie say when they went outside the tent" I said

"You should try and think about something else for the mean time to distract yourself from what he might ask you" he said wisely

" Thanks Chiron" I said and he walked off. It didn't matter what I did I couldn't get my mind off the topic. What could he possibly need to talk to me about?!

**Kk I know it's short but I got a but load of homework to do over holidays and I'm really tired because right now it's 1 am. I will try to write soon. If you didn't know I now share my profile with a friend now she will be writing her own stories. Anyway until next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8- The News and Cabins

Here** is chapter 8 for you hope you'll like it ;)**

**This chapter will be a bit longer since my last chapter was kinda short anyway I wish I owned Percy Jackson but I don't :( **

**Percy/ Omega pov**

I walked around camp, my old home, looking around. This was helping to keep me distracted. Not the best solution to keep me distracted. All the memories came running back. The lake where Annabeth and I kissed. The green and red strawberry fields where Katy would blackmail us into working for her. The big forest where we would play capture the flag, me and Thalia would get into huge fights with our powers around here. The beach where sometimes me and Poseidon would talk.

All these memories made me smile but after looking around again all those memories faded and now all I could see where each one of them betrayed me. My eyes stung a little but I shook it off. I walked to the cabins. All still looked the same. Zues' cabin, the gold shined in the sun. Hera's cabin still as abandoned as ever. Demeter's cabin surrounded with beautiful flowers and plants. The Ares cabin looked as tough as ever. The Athena cabin grey with an owl designed door like it has always been. Apollo cabin as bright as ever. The silver building obviously Artemis' cabin even though it was only used for when the hunters visited. The Hephaestus cabin still looked like a small factory to me. Aphrodite's cabin also known as barbies cabin it still made me gag walking past all the perfume. Hermes' cabin looked like it had a new paint job wouldn't blame them the old brown paint was peeling off last time I was here. Dionysus' cabin grape vines climbing up the walls. Hades' cabin the Greek fire still burning. I looked at all the minor gods cabin the turned to the cabin is been trying to ignore. Poseidon's cabin. I walked to the cabin. I looked at the door the trident above the door. I don't know what I was doing but I walked in. It always had a salty breeze. I looked at my old room. My bed hadn't been touched, it looked the same as it did all those years ago. The bed side table next to it, it hadn't been messed with either other than riptide being gone but everyone knew he took it. Anger rose inside me but I kept it under control. I took a deep breath. I walked to one of the floor boards. It was still loose that means no one found my little cupboard. I pulled the board off and looked inside. My old picture book that was filled with all of my pictures of friends and family, all the good times we had. Old presents that I got were still in here. The little skeleton figure that Nico gave me after the war. Annabeth's present that she had given me, it was a little silver figure in the shape of an owl with a trident on it's stomach. She had gave me that for my birthday a year after we started dating. I put everything back into the floor and put the board back so it looked the same as it always had been. I looked at the cabin again and walked out. I felt horrible. I used to love this place so much. I still loved it but I hated it all at the same time.

I walked back to the beach and sat on the soft sand. The ocean always cleared my mind. It was almost five o'clock. I'd spent all day wandering camp. I was deep in thought when someone patted my back it was James. I snapped out of thought.

"Yo, I didn't see you today at training" he said when he meant training I knew he meant the campers training.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I was walking around camp and I guess I just forgot." I told him.

He nodded his head meaning he understood. We sat there in silence for a little while just looking out to the sea.

James POV

I had walked over to Percy. He was obviously sad. I just wanted to help him out but I don't know how to help. I haven't been in this kind of situation before. I had been living on the streets before Chaos came. I wasn't one of those bad boys who would carry a knife and threatened people to give me stuff. No I was a good person I built little houses for us in the forest with leftover wood. I had tried to get money by doing the simplest jobs known. One day a man had came into the forest and started to threaten people with his sword. I got my dagger and fought him. We both ended up dead but I got a second chance Chaos brought me from my planet to his. That had happened 560 years ago.

Anyway I have been getting along with the campers. All of them are friendly. The Athena kids are really smart, bit of know at alls at times though. The Hermes kids and I have played a few pranks on some of the other campers, but they steel from now and then it isn't that bad though they gave my stuff back to me. The Apollo kids and I had a bit of a competition, who could get the most bbulls-eyes. The Aphrodite girls are really beautiful although they tried to give me a makeover. All the campers are great and fun. I want to get to know the immortal camp counselors a bit more. I know what they did to Percy but I want to hear it from their side of the story.

Charlie POV

He skipped the training today. I wasn't too worried I knew he could protect himself if anyone attacked. But you never know. Anyway we had gotten into the files but they were all in Greek. I'm pretty good with some languages but I never learnt Greek and this was Ancient Greek as well which didn't really help so we left it with Percy since his brain is used to that kind of stuff. I didn't know that he was going to work on it for half the day.

At camp all the campers are helpful. The place never rains or has any weather other than the sunny skies. Camp altogether is a beautiful place the cabins look so detailed as well. I went down to the garden. Katie Gardener was there helping her plants grow. She told me all about the plants she was working on. It was quite a fun day. We didn't do too much training because Percy wasn't their but we did a few warm ups and sword techniques.

James went over to talk to Percy because he was sat on the beach by himself. It looked a bit lonely if you ask me. I was going to go talk to him but I didn't want to crowd him. I walked back to the big house and Chiron was on the porch of the house. I went up and sat besides him.

"Hello, Commander Charlie." He said quite formally which made me smirk.

"You don't have to call me that, just call me Charlie" I told him.

"Okay what brings you here everyone else is at the arena"

"I know but I decided that the soldiers probably wanted to just hang out without their bosses"

"I thought you were all just friends that don't act...ermm..." He tried to get his words out but he didn't seem to know how to word it. But I understood.

"Yeah we are friends it's just they act all soldier like when were around, well not so much James and myself but definitely when Omega is even though Omega hates it when they do." I tried to explain. He chuckled a little bit.

"Omega does seem quite serious though I haven't talked to him much." When he said he was serious I laughed. A lot.

"Oh my, you didn't just say that. Omega may seem serious but he's just a big child inside and out."I said finally stopping myself from laughing.

"Really, how old is he?" He asked

"Well that depends, physically he is around 17-18, but he has been alive over 700 years and mentally to me he seems like a little 8 year old." I told him.

He laughed at the last part "17 or 18 so you don't know his real age?"

"Well he was given immortality when he was around 16-17 but we can change our appearance age." I explained

"He seems a little depressed and he seemed stressed when I talked to him earlier." He stated

" Yeah well he's stressed because Lord Chaos is coming later to speak with him about somthin' important and he has had a few old memories come back to him since he's a demigod."

"Okay." He said not asking any question about it. Which I was glad for. We sat there listening to the laughter from the arena.

Omega/Percy POV

After talking with James we sat there for a bit when I told him I was heading back to tent. When I got there to my surprise Chaos as there. Now my thoughts went back to. Why the hell did he want to talk to me!?

"Hello, Percy" he said calmly.

"Ermm Hi Chaos, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. He had used my old name something had to be up.

"Well that can wait first how are you?" He asked. Know something was definitely up he always went straight to the point.

"Fine, I guess" I said not quite sure at what I was meant to say. Now I'm quite curious

"So the important news." He said. My brain was now as busy as ever with thoughts. What is it?! Just get to the point! Please be good news! What if it's bad? Now I was thinking a million things at once.

"Percy, I have been watching over the campers and Gods over the past few days and the gods with the immortal campers had a meeting." He started.

"- and they were discussing the army but mostly you." He continued

"They do not trust the army and the definitely don't trust you" There it was the main point. So they didn't trust us well that's not our fault.

" I want you to get them to trust you and fast." He ordered. Now I was thinking of ways they could get to trust us but I let my guard down and I knew Chaos was listening to my thoughts. I quickly blocked my mind again but even he could get past my block.

"Percy you know what you have to do, there is a meeting tomorrow everyone will be there and I want some of the other soldiers to help you aswell to gain their trust."

I knew instantly what he was asking for me to do but will I be able to to. I didn't know what to say. So instead I just nodded not making eye contact. I needed to sit down but there were no chairs. After a minute Chaos disappeared. I called some of the soldiers to my tent and told them what was happening tomorrow.

Well that's it for today :( I will try to write more tomorrow. Tell me your thoughts about it or not ya knowww.

Anyways the story was longer for you guys anyway I gotta sleep so yeah good night or morning depending on where you are in the world ;)


	9. Chapter 9- My name is

**Finally chapter 9 is here this chapter is probably going to be longer than most of the chapters and it might also be chapter 10 as well. This chapter won't be in Percy/Omega's POV.**

**As always the disclaimer : I do not own ANYTHING of Percy Jackson so moving on here is the story.**

**Annabeth POV**

I was awake at 6 in the morning and started to get ready. I had a shower and put my favourite camp shirt on with some shorts. I walked out of the cabin, usually the rest of them wake up a bit later. Since today was also the day of the meeting. We might even find out if the soldiers have seen Percy. I looked around no one was up other than Chiron and I guess that Omega was somewhere in camp. Chiron was sat outside of the big house. He looked deep in thought looking at the ocean. I couldn't help wondering what he was thinking about. I walked over and sat on the chair next to him. He didn't say anything to me as he was still deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

He didn't say anything for a little while then spoke.

"Him" he said not looking away from the sea. I looked down and looked at the sea trying to hold back tears. We just sat there in silence. I don't know how long we sat there but all the campers had started to wake up. I took a deep breathe and got up and started the day.

Zack POV

I sat on my bed looking around my room. It's empty. I look at his bed and think about him. He was a nice towards me even though I did all these things to him. He had it coming, it's his fault he shouldn't get so much power. I needed to stop thinking about him.

I cleared my mind and got changed. I went outside everybody was up. I went to my table with my food after sacrificing some to dad. The meeting is today. I hate the meetings, they are boring. It's 8:45 am an hour until the meeting. I ate the rest of my food and left my table.

Thalia POV

I left for the meeting early because I'm an immortal camper I have to get there earlier than the campers. Although Zack shows up when the meeting is about to start. I wish I could zap him to tarturus. He annoys me. No he does more than annoy me. He is one of the most self centered, arrogant son of Poseidon I have ever met and I haven't met many children of Poseidon.

Jason is immortal with me though he tends to stay at camp jupitar. I looked around at the throne room. It was amazing all the thrones were designed specially for each god. Annabeth had designed them since their old ones were ruined. My dad's has clouds and lightning bolts engraved on his. I saw Jason talking to dad. I walked over to the center of the thrones where his throne is. I bowed to the lord of the skies and hugged Jason. I don't know what they were talking about because they were talking in Latin. So I just sat to the right of my father's throne and watched the immortal campers join us.

Annabeth was already next to Athena's throne. She was reading a book just like Athena was, obviously lost in there book. Poseidon sat alone on his throne, he looked deep in thought but he always looked this way now. He used to be one of the more fun gods that smiled all the time, now you were lucky to get a smile from him. Apollo was writing something in a book probably music or poems, maybe prophesies. Hermes on his phone. All the gods seemed to be doing that interests them. Charlie was already here. He seemed to have a tablet of some sort. I'd never seen anything like it though. It was transparent but you could see he was looking at some sort of file. It looked like a map of a building? Then Omega flashed into the room. He walked up to Charlie and talked to him about something. I couldn't hear him since I was on the other side of the room. Whilst waiting for campers to arrive I stared at some of the paintings on the wall. The pictures were of the greatest heroes. There were pictures of me in the hunt. Some were pictures of the older heroes that I've heard of in stories. Some pictures were of us in the 1st war against kronos. The seven heroes in the war against the giants.

I had looked at the pictures so long that everyone was now here the soldiers, campers, gods, satyrs and nymps. All were talking except the soldiers. Now that I looked at the soldiers all the hooded were sat together. It seemed strange. Omega whispered something to Charlie which made laugh. I looked around again Athena had put her book away and so did Annabeth.

"QUIET!" Shouted the lord of the skies.

Charlie POV

Everyone shut up when Zues shouted. It made me smile. We never had this problem in meetings. Whenever Chaos came in we would shut up. I was sat next to Percy I don't know why but he put all the hooded together. I asked why and all he said was you will see in a few minutes. Why he doesn't tell me I'll never know why. Zues took his seat.

"Welcome Greek and roman campers, immortals, gods and soldiers." Zues said. He didn't seem to add the Satyrs or Nymps. A few of them actually started to grumble a little but it looks like he just ignored them when they did that.

"We all should know why were here but if you don't we are here because we have news on the upcoming war and we need to know how we are going to win. With the help of the soldiers of Chaos we should have an advantage. So let's begin the meeting." Zues said as he was about to say something else Percy stood up. What is he doing?!

"If you don't mind I would like to bring up a certain topic." He said calmly but it wasn't a question more of a demand. Percy walked to the middle of the room and now the hooded soldiers were behind him. What is going on?

"Of course, what did you want to talk about?" Zues was frowning with confusion. Some people had now sat up and had looks of confusion on their faces, so did the soldiers and I.

"Urmm Omega, what are you doing?" I said and all he did was smirk at me.

"It has come to my attention that all of you do not trust us." He started.

"Lord Chaos, has told me that if we are going to work together then we have to trust each other. We are going to show you how you can trust us." Omega said.

Omega POV (I know I said I wasn't going to write in his POV but I changed my mind)

I took a deep breathe. I looked at the others and nodded at them. They took their hoods off. I looked at all of them. The people I had failed to save.

"Charles Beckondorf son of Hephaestus, Bianca do Angelo daughter of Hades and hunter of Artemis, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yes sons of Apollo, Zoe Nightshade daughter of Atlas and hunter of Artemis and Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite." I said.

Everyone was silent then Thalia was the first to recover.

"Then who are you?" She said staring at me.

Everyone was now staring at me. Probably thinking the exact same thing. A million things going through my mind at once. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. I looked at the floor and looked back up.

"My name is..." I paused.

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I re wrote this chapter like 5 times. I think this is the best out of the 5 copies I wrote. I hope you like it. I will try to write more frequently. I am so so sorry it took me so long :)**

**~Beth~**


	10. Chapter 10 - I'm not afraid

**Hiya, I hope you liked the last update I did. I know I'm evil for leaving you on a cliff hanger ... Again but ya know I'm updating more from now on and if I don't you can all annoyingly message me until I write again ;)**

**Anyway you know the disclaimer stuff ... Do I have to put it every time it wastes time moving on **

Omega/Percy POV

"My name is..." I paused.

BANG!

The floor shuck violently but I didn't fall. I got my dual blades out. I held the swords up. I sensed that something was going to happen, something bad.

CRASH!

Olympus shook again. All the soldiers had their weapons ready but it looked like none of the campers had any weapons. The gods were standing in front of their children. I could hear people walking... No, not people.

BOOM!

The doors to the throne room doors exploded. A few soldiers got blasted back. I had just stood their unaffected. I had been used to this kind of stuff by now and since I was immune to fire after my training in the elements so it didn't effect me. After some of the smoke cleared I could see some shadows of monsters.

As soon as I could see they were charging to attack us I ran at them. I slashed at all the monsters that got in my way without a care in the world. Dust surrounded me from the monsters. Only a few monsters were left and all the other soldiers were dealing with them.

I looked around and saw another figure entering. I could since his power. I knew that it was either a god or a titan and I was pretty sure it was a titan. I could hear his steps as they echoed. My grip on my swords was firm. Then he finally came into view.

It was Atlas.

"Well, well, well, it looks like my daughter didn't die after all" he said.

I was about to charge forward until Zoe held out an arm in front of me. It was her fight. James walked to my side with a nervous look on his face and worry in his eyes.

The battle begun.

Zoe had here bow on her back. Her silver sword in her hands and her knife strapped to her leg. Atlas only had a long sword in his hands but I knew he had more than that. Anger was welling up inside me but I kept in control. I just hated him so much.

Atlas swung his sword towards Zoe's head. She ducked and slashed at his legs in the process. He quickly jumped out of the way but it still sliced his pants near the shin. They kept on swinging their swords at each other Zoe blocked each one. She had slice him a few times on the arm but couldn't get close enough to do much more. Their swords clashed again. Both of them pushing on the sword until one of the slipped. Zoe definitely looked tired. Her cheeks were red, there was sweat on her forehead and she was panting. Then I heard a sword clatter to the floor.

It was Zoe's sword.

Atlas held his sword and swung it down towards Zoe. I made my bow appear and got ready to shoot. Before I could shoot, James ran out in front of Zoe. A foolish move but a brave one especially since he only had his dagger. He didn't even get his dagger out. The sword made contact with his arm. He fell back. The cut was deep and red blood spilled from the cut. Making a puddle of red. He clutched his arm. Zoe by his side trying to help as best as she could.

"It looks like I'll be killing the little boy, as well" Atlas said with an evil grin.

"You won't be killing anyone today" I said.

"Oh really, who's going to stop me, you?" He replied

I didn't respond I just got my swords out. Anger was rising even more.

"I don't think your brave enough, little soldier, you won't even show your face" he spat.

My hand clenched tighter around the swords handle. I took a few deep breathes. He was getting on my nerves.

"Come on, show us your face or are you afraid" Atlas spoke again.

The floor began to shake slightly. I stood firmly. A hurricane started to form around Olympus.

"I'm not afraid." I stated.

I ran towards him. He held his sword up ready to fight, but he won't be doing much fighting.

I was coming into his sword range but i needed to get a little closer. He swung his sword at my head. I rolled to dodge it. I slashed at his side. It was only a small cut but it made him jump back. I put my swords together and they merged into one sword. Atlas charged at me. I side stepped easily and cut the back of his leg. This time the cut was deep. The ichor was soaked up by his pants. He turned around and faced me. He swung his sword carelessly at me. My sword met his. I twisted my sword forcing him to drop his.

He grinned evilly. I didn't know what he was up to. Suddenly my sword clattered on the floor. I had forgotten about his javelin. He threw it at me. I closed my eyes and imagined water like I usually did when I was summoning a lot of water. When I hoped my eyes the whole of Olympus was now like Poseidon's kingdom. Everyone was alright, Poseidon had made a bubble around them so they could breathe. Poseidon was watching more intensely now.

The javelin had stopped in front of me. I manipulated the water and sent it flying back at Atlas. The javelin went through his arm. He was pinned to the wall. My bow appeared and I was about to shoot but he flashed out of Olympus before I could shoot. I mumbled a few curses under my breathe.

I raised a hand and all the water disappeared. I turned around to face everyone. They were wide eyed staring at me. They were shocked at what happened, no surprise. I walked over to James. He was still bleeding.

"Let me see your arm." I said quietly but loud enough for everyone to here.

He held out his arm. I made more water appear and made it travel up his arm and into the cut. A few seconds later the cut had healed completely.

"Thanks" James said with a slight smile on his face.

"You okay, Zoe?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine just a bruise, i'll be fine. Thanks Omega." She said

I nodded at her and walked to Charlie.

"Maybe we should reschedule the meeting." Charlie said.

I heard a few mumbles in agreement with Charlie. I turned to leave.

"Wait, are you going to tell us who you are, hero?" The goddess of wisdom asked.

Everyone nodded or asked the same question. Eyes on me once again.

"My name is..." I stopped my self. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of the sea God" I said. Whilst taking off my hood.

I didn't show any emotion on my face. My jaw was clenched. I looked around the room. I was waiting for someone to come out of shock and speak. It had been a few minutes but still no one said anything.

"If you don't mind, I've got some training to do so if you need me I'll be at camp." I said quite coldly.

I flashed out of there I needed to get away. I didn't want to talk to any of them right now. I needed to think on what I was going to do. I went straight to my tent and flopped onto my bed face first. I don't know how long I just lay there but I soon drifted asleep.

A dreamless sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Give me feedback to tell me what I could improve on. I know the battle scene wasn't the best, sorry. Next chapter will be in everyone else's POV on what just happened.**

**Remember if I don't post for a long time, I give you permission to send me messages until I post the next chapter. But I'm trying to post more frequently so hopefully you won't have to. Fingers crossed ;) haha **


	11. Chapter 11- Questions

**This is chapter 11. I told you I would try to post more often ;). **

**Anyway, I don't own any Percy Jackson all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**On with the story...**

Gaea POV

"Kronos, have you found our new demigod helper yet?" I asked

"Of course, I found a power hungry demigod, but the demigod can be a bit arrogant." Kronos replied

"Aren't all demigods, just like their parents" I chuckled. "Anyway, if he's arrogant he will fall into the trap, like all the other demigods did" I continued.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Will the demigod be suspected" I asked.

"There is a chance that some will. However most won't." Kronos said

"Good Job, Kronos, Hopefully we will win this time" I laughed.

Poseidon POV

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I kept opening my mouth to speak to him but no words came out. I was overjoyed that I had finally found my lost son. But would he still be the same. Have I actually found him or have I just found his body? He won't be the same as he was all those years ago. He had been broken into a million pieces and we didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. I'm meant to be his dad. What have I ever done for him though. I ignored him for 12 years and about 4 years later I betrayed him by acting like I replaced him with another son. Which I did do.

A million things went through my mind about all the things I did wrong. Now that he was here maybe I could make amends. I need to apologize to him I need to talk to him.

No body spoke. What were we meant to say. I looked around and realized that Zack wasn't here but he never really came to these meeting because we usually talk about Percy.

"Percy will need time." Charlie finally spoke.

"How long have you known it was him?" I heard Beckondorf say quietly.

It was silent for half a minute. Charlie looked at James. They seemed to share the look. Charlie turned back towards the rest of the room.

"I have known it was him since he was recruited... James found out it was him since he was recruited which was a few months after Percy."

"Wait, how come he never told us?" Zoe asked. We all knew she meant the soldiers he had recruited.

"He was under strict orders by Lord Chaos not to tell anyone, not even his old friends." James said quite seriously.

"Wait a minute, why is Percy in Lord Chaos' army wasn't he like the hero of Olympus?" Michael Yew asked. I looked down.

"He was the hero" Charlie said with a sigh. Charlie looked like he was going to say something but he just looked around the room.

"James why don't you take the soldiers back to camp and tell them what happened... I assume the gods and a few of the campers want to talk to me."He stated.

Annabeth POV

It was true. I wanted to ask so many questions. Things I have wondered for hundreds of years and a million more now that I know. But where to start? I didn't even know if I could speak. It felt like my voice was gone. Tears stung my eyes but none were shed. I looked down and looked back up again. Charlie was staring at me. Many emotions were in his eyes. Anger, sympathy, hurt and what seemed like forgiveness. Then his stare hardened, showing no emotion. He turned his stare to someone else. After 10 minutes the only people in the room were the Gods, Immortal campers, all the people who betrayed Percy and Charlie.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. What were we meant to say. No one had any words. Not even the Goddess of Wisdom, who always seemed to either have questions or answers and always said or asked them. I took a few deep breathes getting ready to try and say something. Thalia beat me to it.

"How has he been since..." He voice trailed off.

This felt horrible. How hard it must be on everyone else. Percy was Thalia's cousin, they might have fought but they always laughed about it later. Nico, Percy was like an older brother to him. Grover, his best friend who he has known for years. Katie and him had been close friends. Tyson his brother. Leo and him hadn't even known each other long but they were friends. Even Clarisse and him had seemed to get along in their own way.

What about Camp Jupiter. They didn't even know yet.

"Percy has been through a lot. Since he joined, all he's done is thrown himself into his training and his missions. Trying to forget all of you. It doesn't matter how hard he tries, he will never forget" Charlie said.

Charlie started to shift his weight from foot to foot. Then he spoke again.

"Coming back here is a big step for him." He paused. " Maybe you could try and make amends" He finished whilst turning around and walking away.

He left us silenced. His words going through my mind. He's thrown himself into training. Tried to forget but failed, he will never forget. Maybe you can make amends. He said maybe does that mean we might not be able to. No, I'm not going to think like that. I'm not going to shy away. We're going to do anything to make it up to him.

Grover POV

I was crying. I don't care if it makes me look like a wimp or a baby. Yes, I regret everything that I did, you don't have to ask that question twice. Juniper was by my side. She slid her hand into mine. She squeezed my hand. I looked up at her and gave her a slight smile.

I had always dreamed that this day would happen but I never knew it would be this hard. The empathy link had been broken years ago.

Zues cleared his throat.

"Why don't we all meet up at camp tomorrow morning."

We all bowed and walked out. We all got on the bus and headed back to camp half blood.

**So that's it for now. I know this chapter was a bit depressing. Tell me what you thought and I will have a new chapter up soon... Maybe next week end. Not sure yet. I'll try to get it up asap ;) Please review and give me your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12- War Meeting

**So this chapter is a day later... Yeah I don't own anything of Percy Jackson.I finally learnt hot to put a line there haha;)**

* * *

Charlie POV

When I woke up this morning Percy wasn't in the tent. Which meant he was training outside. I got up, got changed and went out. I left James to sleep in for a bit since he stayed up late last night telling the soldiers about Omega aka Percy.

I walked over to the big house. Sat outside the big house was Chiron. I smiled and nodded and sat next to him. He was watching Percy. Percy was sat on the grass. His cupped hands had a small flame dancing in the centre. Out of all the elements fire is the one he struggled most with. He needed to concentrate hard for large amounts of it. But when his anger takes over him it seems to be easier for him. Though that makes a lot of sense since anger is a fire pretty much. I know he hated using fire as well. His parents and baby sister died in a fire. Of course anyone would hate fire if that's how someone you loved died by it.

I looked back at Chiron. His intelligent eyes shining in the morning light, trying to hold back tears.

"What's he doing?" Chiron asked.

"It's a mediation of sorts. It's to help him practice his control over fire. Although he can control it easily." I explained.

"If he can control it as easily, as you say, why is he practising?" Chiron said.

"That's a good question. Well... the simplest way to say this is because he hates fire." I said.

We sat quietly. He didn't say anything for a while. Annabeth walked over and sat with us. No one said a word.

Zack POV

Okay, I ran away from the throne room yesterday when the monsters attacked. It was a great distraction for me to escape. I'm now a spy for Kronos and Gaia. They promised me power. I will be more powerful than that commander. I'm not going back to camp for a while. No one will notice. They all know that I go off on my sometimes. I need to lead an attack on camp half blood. I have everything planned out. The attack will be in a month and a bit but to get these dumb-asses ready will take a while.

Thalia POV

I was hanging out with Nico in his cabin. Since I was an immortal camper I was able to quit the hunters. So now they can't yell at me if I talk to a boy. Nico is now 16 physically. All of us are. He had asked the Gods to wait 'till he was 16 until he became immortal. Then they decided to wait until everyone was at least 16. When Nico got older I've had a bit of a crush on him. Anyway I was sitting on the floor in Nico's cabin. He came and sat next to me. Giving me a drink of juice. I nodded my thanks and sipped a bit then put it down next to me.

"It's going to be weird with Percy back." I said trying to break the silence although I didn't mind it being quiet.

"Yeah but I don't think he's the same old Percy we used to know." He said.

It was true. There isn't much of a chance he's going to forgive us with open arms. Knowing Percy he will try to ignore us or just act coldly towards us. Well since were in a war he can't exactly ignore us. There is a meeting some time this morning probably at quarter to ten that's usually the time we have morning meetings.

"We should go get something to eat before the meeting." I said standing up.

I held out for him. He took it and I helped him up. We walked out of his cabin.

"I'll talk to you later" He said.

He walked over to Hades' table and I walked to Zues'.

Percy POV

I was getting looks all morning. I just ignored them and carried on with my fire practice. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I sat there for another 5 minutes until I couldn't concentrate on it anymore because there were too many people. I walked over to the edge of the beach instead. I didn't go onto the beach. I sat on the edge of the cliff instead just watching the beach, the ocean.

I don't know how long I sat there but I knew I was late for the meeting. I got up and walked back until camp.

Poseidon POV

The meeting we all met up at the big house. We had the meeting outside. I watched Percy. He had stopped whatever he was doing with the fire and walked over to one of the high cliffs and sat there. Watching the ocean as he sat. I had arrived earlier than the other gods.

Everyone started to appear for the meeting. We all waited for the others to come. Finally Percy had arrived. He was wearing his uniform. He held a transparent tablet. He sat at the end of the table with James to his left and Charlie to his right. They didn't say anything to each other. Percy didn't show any emotion in his face. His eyes hardened as he caught me looking at him. We made eye contact but he looked away, his jaw tightened.

The meeting was starting.

"Good morning everyone." Zues started. " Well, we need to discuss the upcoming war." He added.

"Let's start with how training is going." He said.

"James, Charlie and I have decided that we want to start the camp to train like we would in the army." Percy said.

"What will you be able to teach them that we cannot?" Athena asked.

"The way we teach helps in all areas of combat and we have the best equipment for training which will be arriving in two days. We will be able to teach them to master their weaknesses. We will be able to teach them how to work as a team and not to argue that seems to be a constant problem around here." He said staring at a few.

Everyone was speechless at his statement. It was true but no one would say it.

"We do not argue that much" Hades piped up.

"Yes we do" Athena said.

"Anyway, we will be training them properly soon. Moving on, I have information from the enemy's base." Percy said cutting them off.

He put the tablet on the table and clicked a button. The tablet projected upwards making a hologram screen. Percy clicked on a multiple files and then they appeared. Some of them were documents in ancient Greek and some were blueprints of buildings or weapons.

"I have been looking through these files for a while now. In the documents that I've read it says that they will be using a few demigods for entrance into camp. They are preparing to attack the camp. They want to lower our numbers so that they have an advantage." He begun.

"In these blueprints they have a building which is important to their plan. I'm still working on this one I have a few links but it's still a mystery to me. The other blueprints of the weapons were easier for me to work on. These are deadly weapons. They can injure gods. They have mixed Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. Although in some of their reports it says they only have a small amount of these metals and are having problems getting more. So we need to keep all metals locked up so they can't steal any. When they make these weapons we will need to be more careful." He told us.

"You have done a lot of research" Athena noted.

"I will send the files to all of you when I have the time" He told us.

Being the Commander of an army must be busy at time I thought.

"Wait, when did you get all these files?" Thalia asked.

"On the first week sometime, I went off to this base that I had been monitoring for a bit and got the files and destroyed the place after." He told them.

"Anyway, I have things to do so if you don't mind I'll be leaving now. Charlie, James come with me." He said and walked off.

I wonder where they're going. I didn't follow them because they would be able to sense me. They walked off into the woods where they're tents were. Percy didn't look back. Which hurt me inside. He had changed so much.

Athena POV

The presentation he had made was impressive. He has become more intelligent. He has more knowledge than my children and maybe me. Most likely, he has been all over the universe. He has done well over the 767 years he has been missing. I wonder what else he has been doing. What other missions has he gone on? What planets? Where? The more I think about it the more it makes me wonder.

* * *

**Here it is chapter 12 enjoy. Please tell me what you thought. I will most likely be posting more over the weekend or sometime this week. I'm now trying to move the story along. I don't know where it will be going with the war yet but I've got a bit of an idea. I know what's going to happen between Percy and his friends but I'm not going to tell you sorry! I don't want to ruin the story for you.**

**Anyway it's quarter to 11 so I better be going bed got school tomorrow :P**

**~~Beth~~**


	13. Chapter 13- Work

**Okay so not to ruin the chapter but it will include the other main-ish soldiers. You know who I'm talking about right? Well if you don't you'll find out soon ;)**

**Last chapter was the meeting for the war preparations. In this chapter as well will be more on Percy's job. So like how he keeps order of all the soldiers and stuff. Okay I'm going to start now.**

**Oh and I don't own anything... Unfortunately...**

* * *

Beckondorf POV

A ll the soldiers were sat in the field. We were just talking really. The meeting with Gods had started about 45 minutes ago. So there wasn't anyone in charge since the commanders and lieutenant were at the meeting. I still can't believe it's Percy. I've been so close to him everyday and yet I never knew.

All the soldiers were talking about Percy. They were shocked. It would take sometime for them to get used to him without his hood on. It was going to take time for everyone. I can't believe what they did to him as well. It just doesn't seem like them to do that. Especially since he's saved them twice. I'm so confused.

I was sat in a circle with Bianca, Michael, Lee, Zoe and Silena. I had my arm around Silena. We were hardly talking. Percy had brought us back to life. He was our commander. He was the one of the most powerful people in the whole, flippin' universe!

Random soldier POV

It was weird to think about our commander's past. It was strange that he had a life here. That he once was in love. That he knew all the immortal campers. That he had already saved this place before. This was a lot to process. I always had thought he died in battle or something like most of us did. Not many people who were betrayed made it into the army for one reason. Because they would turn bitter and cold. He had a heart of gold James told us. He had helped loads of demigods get to camp even though they hated him. He would help anyone. His fatal flaw was loyalty. Usually if you had loyalty as a flaw you would either die for you friends or die inside because of them. He went through Hell.

Beckondorf POV

Someone whistled loud.

All the talking stopped. I turned around. Percy had whistled.

"Soldiers, We have an announcement. Gather around" He said.

We all stood and went into sectors. All of us stood in straight lines. I was in sector 1. So was Zoe, Michael and Bianca. Silena and Lee were in sector 2.

"Soldiers, as you know there will be a battle soon and we must be prepared and more importantly we need to prepare the campers." He said. Continued on.

Annabeth POV

I watched Percy as he talked to the soldiers. He was born a leader. I couldn't help but stare at him. I have always loved him. He won't forgive me. If I was him I wouldn't forgive me either. Hopefully I might be able to get him to, maybe.

Chiron POV

Percy had got all the soldiers together without a fuss. Maybe the campers could learn a thing or two from them. It would be helpful but I don't think it would seem like camp.

Bianca POV

Percy told us what was happening. All the soldiers were dismissed. I wanted to talk to Percy and so did the others it seemed. We stood there waiting.

He was talking to Charlie and James. They nodded and James and Charlie walked away. Percy turned in our direction. Facing us. He flashed his famous mischievous grin. I smiled back he was like an older brother. He had always been worried about me.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hey guys? That's all you have to say!?" Beckondorf said who looked a bit mad and annoyed.

I could understand I was a bit annoyed as well but he brought us back to life how could I be mad?

"I understand that your mad at me but I was under strict orders not to tell anyone my identity, not even you guys" Percy explained.

"What about James and Charlie?" Zoe asked.

"Charlie was there when I was recruited and Lord Chaos told James" Percy stated.

"If you don't mind guys I have to go work on some files so I'll talk to you later." Percy said and walked away.

We all watched him walk away. We shared looks and walked off in different directions. I needed to talk to Nico.

James POV

I was sat on Zues' rock looking at the view. Even though I've seen millions of view it doesn't make it any less amazing. We wouldn't be starting any preparations until the equipment gets here. It should take a few days. I heard someone walking towards me. I turned to see who it was.

It was Zoe.

Her black hair falling down past her shoulders. She was wearing black shorts, a black v-neck shirt and low black converse. You could see her old hunters knife strapped to her leg. Me and Percy got her that when she joined.

She came and sat next next to me. I looked into her dark, intimidating eyes.

"Hey" She said with a small smile on her face.

"Hi" I responded. She was quiet for a minute then spoke.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Saving my life on Olympus. You could've died or been seriously injured, You were seriously injured!" She exclaimed.

"Percy helped." I said. I didn't really like getting so much credit when someone else was the actual help.

I started to jumble my words. I was really nervous. I didn't even know what I was saying. Then I was stopped when she kissed me. I was surprised. She pulled back and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her.

She placed her hands on my neck. I put my hands on her waist.

Percy POV

I walked off. I needed to do a lot of work to get the camp in shape. I walked straight to Chiron.

"Chiron, I need to know how many campers there are, that includes camp Jupiters." I asked sharply. There wasn't any bit of kindness in my voice.

"There is roughly about 210 campers." He said.

"That's all?" I asked. Not showing any emotion on my face.

"Yes campers have been going missing and most aren't making it past the borders." He said with a sad look.

"Okay, When will camp Jupiter be getting here?" I asked.

"In about 4 hours." He answered.

I nodded and walked away. I walked to the cliff I sat on this morning. I needed to be somewhere quiet to do my work. Somewhere, where I could concentrate.

* * *

**Not as long as I would like it to be but I have a bit of homework to do and I didn't know how long it will take me so yeah. I hope you don't mind James and Zoe being paired. Anyway review and tell me what you thought so I can improve it. Thanks, I'll write as soon as possible.**

**Beth**


	14. Chapter 14- HowWhere?

**Chapter 14 is now here :) I'm not going to say much so here's this chapter. I don't know what's going to happen until I write it so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was in my cabin. I was reading up on some strategies. We would start training soon. I had no idea what we are going to do yet. They hadn't informed us. Hopefully they will soon. I need to be organised to stay on top. I put my book down. I had been reading for at least 2 hours. I looked around at the empty cabin. Everyone had been taking the day easy because most of them have predicted that when we do start training they won't get that much free time.

I got up and walked out of my cabin. I saw Percy on the cliff. He looked like he was doing work.

Should I go up to him?

No, he looks busy. What if he wants someone to go to him though. No.

I continued my debate trying to make a decision.

Zoe POV

I kissed James! I've never done something like that since I joined Artemis and that was thousands of years ago. But James isn't like most of the boys I've met. Anyway I'm not a hunter any more so I don't need to worry.

Me and James haven't talked since but that's because he's busy since he is high up. I can understand that he is needed.

I'm worried about Percy. He seems different yet the same like he's two people. When he talks to the campers he doesn't show emotion on his face. He acts so coldly. Like I did to him when we first met. I wonder why no one has actually spoken to him properly yet. He might me more intimidating now but how do campers expect him to forgive them when they won't even talk to him.

Charlie POV

Percy has gone overload on this work now. But we did fall behind last week so he's making up for it I guess. I've been working with James trying to work some schedules. It's kind of hard though. There is a lot that needs to be covered if were going to have a chance. I'm having a small meeting with Percy and James about the campers later.

Camp Jupiter should be arriving in about 2 hours now. They're should be about 200 campers. There is 74 soldiers in my sector. There is only 32 soldiers in sector one. An estimate is that there is a bit over 300 people the soldiers won't need training maybe just some practice exercises. So we have a few weeks to get over 200 people into shape. Luckily the Romans work more together. Hopefully. They've got to learn to work as a team but individually as well.

Jason POV

I haven't told camp Jupiter that Percy is here. I still can't believe it. I was the only one who attended the meeting because some of the immortal campers were fighting. Since they were fighting everyone started to take sides as well. I really don't know how to tell them. What am I supposed to say..'Hey guys Percy is some powerful commander of Chaos' Army and we have new equipment?!' Ermm, no. Well at least I get to spend more time with Piper. Since we became immortal we've been a bit busy and only get to see each other 2-3 times a week. Even then we only have a few hours.

We'll be leaving soon. I have to tell them don't I?

Yes, I do.

When should i tell them? Where? How?

I really need something for my head-ache right now...

Percy POV

I think I've sorted some of the schedule out. I know that I have to take the Big Three's children to help them master their powers a little... well a lot. But it took me at least 3 months and anyway I trained non-stop. So it most likely take them a bit longer. Unless I can push them past their limits but it will tire them out too much. To be quite honest they are some of the more powerful campers.

I should meet up with James and Charlie soon. They're probably waiting for me now.

I get up and walk over to where we said we would meet in the Big House. Charlie's there but James isn't. As usual Charlie's never late for anything not after that one time he was late for Chaos' meeting by 2 hours! His punishment was that he had to clean EVERY sectors weapons and equipment. That week I made sure that it was wet and muddy outside.

Charlie did try and get his revenge. But he failed miserably. He drew glasses on my face. No one saw it I always wore my hood.

I sat across from Charlie.

"Hey" I said with a smile on my face.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked curiously.

"What I'm not aloud to smile?" I replied

He rolled his eyes like he usually did as well. We waited for James. He'd usually be here by now. James was always a few minutes late but never more than 10. But today he's 30 minutes late. I wonder why he's taking so long...

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry about not posting sooner. I have been so busy with homework lately. Hope you like it. It's not as long as I'd hoped it would be but I don't want to keep you any longer so here you go enjoy. **

**Tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15- Missing

**I don't own anything except my imagination ;)**

**Here we go chapter 15 guys :)**

* * *

Charlie POV

It's been 3 days now and no one has seen James. I'm worried for him. He's like my little brother. Were gathering everyone around tonight to decide who will be going to look for him. It's not the best timing for him to go missing. Camp Jupiter have arrived we have a LOAD of work to do but with James missing it's kind of hard. I also haven't seen Zack for a while but I asked around and apparently he just wanders off sometimes. I have suspicions about him. In the files it did say they would be getting help from people inside the camp maybe he could be a spy. I'll have to find out more about him.

The equipment is here as well so we are ready to train the camps as well. We just need James.

Jason POV

Okay, so me telling the camp didn't go so well on the bus. Well it went terribly. I just kind of spat the words out I didn't know how to tell them at the time.

FLASHBACK-

I sat at the front of the bus with Reyna. I haven't even told her yet!

Everyone was seated in the bus. I stood up. All eyes were on me. Great.

"Ermm... Before we get to Camp Half-Blood I thought I should tell you something... That I should have told you ages ago but I didn't really know how to tell you this so... ermmm... well you all know about Chaos and his soldiers coming here well whilst at the last meeting we kinda found out that Percy is the Commander of the army." I said awkwardly.

I sat straight back down. Reyna gave me a death look probably for not telling her this information. I just sat looking out of the window trying to ignore everyone . They wouldn't stop asking questions that I didn't know how to answer.

End of FLASHBACK-

At least everyone's forgiven me now for not telling them except Reyna. But she will get over it... Hopefully ...

Zoe Pov

I was worried about James. That's an understatement, I was terrified for him. After we kissed he went missing.I was the last person to see him before he disappeared. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

No one knows that I kissed James. Well except Percy. He told me he just knew that we were together at the time. He told me how he was sure that James had had a crush on me for ages now. Percy hasn't told anyone what he knew about James and me either.

She now sat on the field they had decided to have their announcements at. Both sectors one and two were early. They all sat in rows in sector groups. Waiting to hear what was going to happen.

Beckondorf POV

I sat on the field next to Zoe on the front row facing the ocean. She looked deep in thought so I didn't bother her. We were all silent in worry for James. We were all friends with him. He was always jokes and games. A bit like Percy was. Percy has changed a lot although he tries to act normal but his eyes tell me differently. They used to be lively, sea green. Now they're more dull turquoise colour only showing that he has been through a whole lot of pain.

I think Percy thinks that this isn't going to be a normal war. There is something that he isn't telling us something he isn't sure about...

The campers gathered around onto the field they sat in rows aswell sorted by the immortal campers. I looked over to the Hephaestus group. I hadn't really talked to them yet well not properly anyway. The leader of their house was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. I think his name was Leo Valdez but I'm not that sure.

The Gods now appearing and Percy and Charlie arrive aswell.

Let's just hope there isn't an argument. But knowing the camps there WILL be an argument or a "disagreement" as they would put it.

* * *

**Hi again I know I haven't posted in foreverrrrrr but here is another chapter I hope you like it. I had a huge writers block that's why I haven't wrote in a while until I got this idea! I have also broke up from school for summer holidayys (WOOOHH)! So I can post more now maybe I'll get this story finished before I go back to school... Maybe **

**I am going to start writing the next chapter tonight! It might be up later today of tomorrow.**

**Please review it helps me keep writing it's also why I started writing again because I got a review for this story today by a guest who made me want to post more often for this story (Thank you whoever you are) I was thinking about giving up on the story but now I am determined to finish this one so I might start a new one. :D**

**Anyway until next time enjoy**

**~Beth~**


	16. Chapter 16- Plan to Quest

**And I'm back again hahah ;)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan owns him.**

* * *

Percy POV

I walked with Charlie in silence to the field. Both of us were tired. Trying to not drown in work. I haven't slept in 3 days or was 4. I was used to staying up for long times but I knew I was pushing my limits. Everyone needs to sleep. I had finished half of my work and a quarter of James'. We had started schedules for training we haven't actually got round to training the camps yet.

We were now at the field. Everyone was there including gods. I walked to the centre of them with Charlie.

"I have called you all here today because of recent events" I began.

"As some of you may have noticed that James hasn't been seen in three days. Myself and Charlie are pretty sure that he was kidnapped." I informed them.

Silence. No one said anything. They looked at each other but didn't say a word.

"I think we might be able to find him." Some looked at me confused. I just knew that we could find him.

"You suggest we should have a quest to find him" Athena spoke.

"Yes" I replied.

"Who will be going?" Zeus asked.

"I will be going and I want Zoe to come with me " I told them.

"You need three people to go on quests." Hera said.

"I want to go"Annabeth stood up.

"No" I said immediately.

"Why, why not?" She asked.

"Because, frankly, I like to know that I can trust my team and know that they won't stab me in the back ." I said sourly.

We were standing face to face now. Green eyes looking into grey. The tension was building. Everyone was wide eyed watching intensely.

"I assure you that I won't stab you in the back." She replied.

"I don't believe that for a second... You've already done it once." With that said he turned to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me Percy."

I turned back around to look at her.

"I don't have to you already turned your back on me." I said. "And if I have to have a third person I will take... Bianca" I decided.

"We will leave in 2 hours. Beckondorf you'll be relieving James until he's found -"

"What?!" Beckondorf said obviously surprised.

I smiled slightly.

" As I was saying Beckondorf you'll be relieving James. Michael Yew and Silena you two help him and for goodness sakes Charlie go get some sleep!"

All were looking at Charlie who had almost fell asleep on Percy but suddenly woke up when Percy had slightly raised his voice at Charlie. With that Percy left with Bianca and Zoe following him.

* * *

**I know it's short but I did post a chapter before. I hope you liked it ;) **

**I will work on the next chapter soon and by soon I definitely mean soon hahah. **

**Please review it helps me keep writing. Thanks for those who have reviewed and given me feedback on my writing.**

**Until next time :)**

**~Beth~ **


	17. Chapter 17-Trust?

**Thanks for reviewing and for favourite/following so far in the story :)**

**Anyway for all the people who have told me I was spelling Zeus wrong I know so I request you to stop telling me because I have stopped spelling it wrong now... thank you...;)**

**OMG 22,383 views :O that's a lot of people! :D**

**I can't believe this is chapter 17!**

**Anyway I don't own anythinnggg! Now let's carry on with the story :)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I have never hear Percy say something like that to me, well, anyone actually. That was the first time I have actually spoken to him since we found out it was him. Now I'm wondering if there is a chance for us to make amends. It doesn't look like it's going to well so far. He has really changed. He used to be so much more lively and fun not caring about a thing but now he's serious and it's my fault that he's like this. When I watched him with Charlie and James he seems like the old Percy the one that I knew the one I loved. Maybe it's too late. I'll have to talk to him before the war ends and he goes back to wherever he works. So far no one else has tried to speak to him. I can't blame them either. What are we meant to say to him after what we did "Hi Percy, I know we hurt you enough to run away from camp but think we can still be friends?" ermm no.

He walked off a few minutes ago with Zoe and Bianca. Everyone was shocked at Percy for snapping like that even the soldiers. I looked at other people to see their expressions.

Most of the soldiers were just wide eyed or slightly open mouths.

Thalia was trying to look strong but anyone could tell she was distressed.

Grover was trying to stop tears from falling but failing miserably.

Katie had tears sliding down her cheeks with Trevor trying to comfort her.

All the Gods had a look in their eyes which you had never seen by any on them.

Poseidon tears in his eyes, mouth slightly open and he was leaning forward as if he wanted to go after him but wasn't sure.

Campers looked at me wondering what he had meant.

I just closed my eyes trying to turn back time.

Charlie tired looking as ever walked off in the same direction as Percy after he had dismissed the soldiers.

I ran to my cabin not looking back. Luckily no one was in there. I flopped onto my bed with my head in my pillow trying to escape reality.

Charlie POV

Well I kind of fell asleep. I don't know what just happened but most people looked shocked are really sad. I dismissed the soldiers taking Beckondorf with me to Percy. Beckondorf told me what happened. I just nodded and went into the tent. Leaving him waiting.

"Percy, you know this is crazy you don't even know where he is!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not just going to sit around waiting to find out if he's dead or alive." He responded.

"We have a lot of important stuff to do before the big attack that's going to happen."

"I know, it won't take long to find him."

"And how do you know that?!"I raised my voice slightly.

"I don't, okay? I just know I'm not going to let him die."

"Okay , fine, but what if you don't find him what about the camp? You and I both know that there's something or someone bigger and more powerful than the titans and this camp isn't even half ready!"

He didn't say anything.

"Percy, I want to find as much as you do but we have bigger problems right now."

He turned and looked me in the eye.

"3 days and if I can't find him than I'll come back, deal?"

I was reluctant what if something happened at camp of to him? He just stared at me. I knew he wasn't going to give up and even I said he couldn't go what was going to stop him? He has an higher position than mine anyway so I don't know why he's asking. But he would leave when I was asleep so it was useless.

"Fine, deal." I said finally.

A smirk covered his face and I just rolled my eyes. I was starting to wonder when he would grow up. No not when, if.

BECKONDORF POV

I stood outside the tent waiting for them. I thought about what just happened.

Percy has obviously still not forgiven them. When was he going to forgive them or should I ask is he ever going to forgive them? When James was telling us what happened to him all he said was that people started to betray him and he left. He didn't give any details and he said if we did want details go ask him yourself.

Then my mind wandered to when he made me lieutenant. I was surprised, yes, but happy and a little confused as well. Surprised because I really didn't expect it. Happy because well I just got promoted who wouldn't be? I'm technically in charge of an army whilst Percy's gone. Confused. Confused because why did he pick me? There far more experienced soldiers who have been waiting longer than me for something like this, soldiers who are defiantly ready for this. So, why pick me?

I heard their voices rise slightly. It was still muffled I couldn't hear what they were saying. It went quiet and then Charlie spoke again. Charlie walked out of the tent and looked at me. I smiled slightly at him and nodded. He nodded back and walked off. Not too long after Percy came out. He was about to put his hood up when he saw me.

"Hey , Beckondorf, did you want something?" He asked.

"Ermm... Yeah I wanted to ask you something before you go."

He opened his mouth to reply when Bianca and Zoe walked over with hoods on but not up.

"Percy were ready" Zoe told him.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the tree I'll be a second" He said

They nodded and ran to the tree. He waited a second and turned back to me.

"What did you want to ask me?" He asked and started to walk towards the tree me by his side.

"I wanted to know; why did you pick me to fill James' spot when there are soldiers more experienced than me? I asked.

He was silent for a second. He stopped walking and turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Charlie, I didn't pick you because of experience, I picked you because I would trust you with my life and that's enough to know that I can trust you with them." He said

With that he walked up to the girls. Leaving me to think about what he said. Once again I was surprised and happy but not as confused.

* * *

**And chapter 17 complete :)**

**Percy's fatal flaw is still and always will be Loyalty.**

**Hope you guys liked it I loved writing this one. I told you I was going to update soon ahahaha.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought did you like it or not? What can I improve on? Or just tell me which chapter you liked best so I can use elements of that chapter in the next (like humour, angst, arguments; ect) stuff that you want me to add more in and I'll try my best to make it even better!**

**Anyway 'till next chapter ~~Beth~~ :D**


	18. Chapter 18- Help

**Well here I am again :)**

**Sorry I would have updated sooner but I started watching Harry Potter and then it was family members Burpdays so yeah...**

**Anyone else seen the Percy Jackson SOM trailer? I'm not a big fan of the first film but ya knoww they might get better (more acurate maybe)**

**Anyway Last chapter...**

**I'm not going to tell you what happened if you forgot go read it again ;)**

* * *

James POV

All I can see is darkness. I sat tied up with some thin wire which cut into my skin. It was strong enough to keep me bound.I could here strong winds outside but I couldn't quite see they had put an enchantment on me to stop me from seeing to far. Blood had dried on my forehead where I had been hit several days ago it seemed longer than days ago.

3 days ago 'till present- (Past tense)

I had sat where me and Zoe had kissed. I sat there for a while trying to keep the memory going on forever. I smiled to myself. I just watched the sky not caring about anything. I heard something but I hadn't moved only realising now how foolish I had been. Not to long after the rustling had been made someone walked up behind me and smashed something hard against my head.

What happened next? Its a mystery to me too.

When I woke up it was dark, cold and I was all alone. I could hear the rain thudding outside the crackling of the thunder tearing the sky. I tried to sit up properly but my arms were tied behind my back to the wall. The closest I could get to a comfortable sitting position was on my knees even then after a while it would start to hurt my back so I remained lying with my face against the hard stone. A few hours went by and no one had come. I wasn't hungry or thirsty like most people would be by now that's because we have to be trained in this sort of things just in case or if we need to plan something with this kind of things in.

The next day people in black hooded capes visited me. They fed me stale bread and water. This also happened later that evening. I knew someone had to find me soon they just had to. They would find me. I repeated this to myself over and over until I had fully convinced my self. Percy wouldn't let me die his fatal flaw is loyalty he would rather die himself than let me die.

I felt like someone was watching me like someone was in the shadows just not coming out.

Charlie POV

Percy left a day ago. I was working on the computer but I couldn't read this Greek nonsense. I just sighed and turned it off I got the transparent PADD and looked at the schedules for training. I got a copy of it on special paper. This paper would automatically change if I changed the schedule . We were going to be ready for war I was going to make sure of that.

I walked out of the tent and into camp I waved my hand and a huge board appeared I stuck the schedule up. Beckondorf walked up to me and looked at the board I had put in the centre of all the cabins .

"Get the Soldiers in sector one stood outside of the tents" I told him he nodded and ran off.

I now went to the tables where all of them were eating I stood at the front so they could all see and hear me.

"Campers your training schedule has been set up in the middle of all your cabins be ready for your first lesson in 20 minutes" I announced.

With that I walked to the tents where soldiers stood in lines.

"Soldiers, Whilst Percy is gone we are going to train the camp. I need your help. I can't do this alone." I started

"I will need your help with some of the lessons that collide with some of the others as I can't be in two places at once. Lets go train some campers."

We walked back to where the campers had sat moments ago. All the tables had gone and now campers were in cabin groups other than Zeus and Hades which were sat together as they were the smallest groups out of all.

"You have all seen the schedule, now, any questions?"

A few hands went up. I picked the girl in Zeus', Thalia I recognised her. I just pointed at her.

"It said all magic and element training had been cancelled, why?" She asked

" No one here is fully trained in magic and elements... The only person in the army who is a master at controlling his powers is Percy. He is fully trained and will teach you when he gets back." I said.

"Any other questions?" I looked around but no one else put their hand up.

"Okay then, lets put you in groups" I said

Bianca POV

We started the quest yesterday and all we've done is walk. We set up tents in the forest for the night and we took them down early this morning and now we're walking again. Percy insisted on wearing hoods which I can't blame him for because I wouldn't want people (monsters) knowing I'm still alive even though I hadn't met many monsters whilst I was alive, well, before I died, was starting to get dark again.

"Percy, it's starting to get dark should we set up tents again?" Zoe asked.

"No, we're going to keep going to walking"He replied

"Do you even know where we're going?" Zoe responded.

"I will when it's darker" And with that she shut up.

When it was sunset we took a rest and made a fire. Percy sat close to me I wondered why.

"Have you spoken to Nico yet?" He asked in a whisper.

"No I haven't really had a chance"I lied

"You know, you shouldn't lie to me."

I looked at him in surprise but he just stared into the fire.

"Okay, the truth is I don't know what to say to him. After I joined the hunters he was alone and then I died and he was upset. Then to add things on top of that he finds out I've been alive all this time but not visited him once!" I exclaimed

"That's not your fault they didn't even know about the army for one and we're not aloud to go somewhere just to visit you know that" He exclaimed.

I opened my mouth to respond but Zoe appeared out of the trees. Percy moved back to where he originally sat.

"When are we going to start walking again?" Zoe asked.

Zoe hasn't been the same since the day James went missing. It was weird.

"We start walking when it's darker"

"Why?" She asked

"Because it'll be easier" He replied

"Why will it be easier though? Your not telling us something! And anyway it will be easier to find him in the light! We only have the rest of today and tomorrow to find him! We have to find him!" She shouted.

"Zoe -" He started

"No, you can sit here and don nothing but I'm going to find by myself!" She said walking off.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a sec." Percy said and walked off in the same direction as Zoe.

Zoe POV

I walked off. Tears now rolling down my cheeks. I kept on marching off without an idea of where I was going. Someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. It was Percy.

"Zoe" He whispered.

I looked into his now dark sea-green eyes that used to be full of life. Tears started falling faster and he pulled me into a hug. I didn't care any more I cried freely into his shoulder. I hugged him tightly and let go.

"Was this what it was like when Annabeth went missing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes"He replied quieter than I did.

We walked back in silence. Percy was a great friend. He always knew what someone was thinking, if they were lying or telling the truth and he knew how to make you feel better. I now regret how I treated him all those years ago. I looked at him whilst we walked. He kept his head held high facing forward.

We finally got back and Bianca was still sat where we had left her. When she saw us she smiled. We joined her. We sat in silence watching the flames. It turned dark in about an hour or two.

The fire went out and Percy stood and put his backpack on one shoulder and rummaged through his bag. Me and Bianca stood and put our bags on as well. Percy had something in his hand and put his bag on properly.

"What's that?" Bianca asked.

"This" He showed them a blackish- purple stone which look like it had been sliced several times to make a rough shape.

"Is the stone of Pleh" He finished.

"The stone of Pleh?" Bianca repeated in a confused tone.

"Pleh backwards is Help" I said looking at the stone.

"That's correct. It helps finds things and people. It also help those her deserve it." Percy said.

"But what do we say to it there are millions of James' in the world." Bianca asked

"We're looking for a prison, a hidden, secret prison" He said.

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked in a confused tone again.

"It was in the files I got from a monster base"

"Okay, so how does it work?" I questioned.

"Just watch" He replied.

He made a fist with the stone in his hand.

"Stone of Pleh,help me find a hidden prison, a secret prison" He whispered into his hand.

The stone now shone bright purple. Percy opened his hand and the stone floated and moved forward and we followed.

* * *

**Well hope you liked this chapter. This one is longer than the last:) **

**Please tell me what you thought I'll try and write soon or tomorrow anyway **

**'till next time**

**~Beth~**


	19. Chapter 19- You Owe Me a Shield

**Hi again, hope you liked last chapter! Here is the next chapter hopefully you'll like it :) Sorry about the wait I'm ill so I can't focus as well.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, followers and for reading my story. I also want to thank littlemixlover17 who reviewed it minutes after I posted the last chapter you brought a smile to my face since you reviewed so quickly ;)**

**I appreciate all your reviews they help me write more. Next chapter I think I might start answering reviews like some people have done.**

**Anyway disclaimer as always I WILL NEVER OWN IT :(..(Do I have to put the disclaimer everytime it's a waste of time)**

* * *

Percy POV

We walked with the stone guiding us. The purple light was bright as ever. Zoe and Bianca were slightly behind me whilst we walked. Minutes were starting to feel like hours to me. The stone stopped at a rock. I held out my hand and the Stone of Pleh fell into my hand turning black once again.

"There's nothing here Percy" Bianca said.

"You're forgetting that the prison can't be seen" He replied

I crouched down. I looked at the rock and put my hand onto it.

Zoe POV

Percy knelt down and put his hand on the rock and said something, I didn't catch what he said. A white star shined on Percy's hand. It was there for about 3 seconds and vanished again. The rock moved and revealed a staircase going underground. Percy stood and looked at them.

"Well, lets go then." He walked down the spiralling staircase.

We followed soon after. We must've gone down a million stairs because this was taking forever.

"Get your weapons ready just in case" Percy whispered

Bianca and I nodded at him. We must be near the bottom for Percy to say that. I got my silver bow out and a magical arrow ready to shoot. Bianca had a deep red knife in her hand. Percy had his black sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Where did he get a shield from? I wondered.

When we got to the bottom there was about 45 monsters in a huge room. We were hidden at the moment as we were still standing on the stairs slightly.

"You two ready?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" I replied

"I guess" Bianca replied

Bianca got her sword out. Her sword had a picture of a black rose on the handle of the sword with other black patterns around it. A black rose the symbol of death. Everyone's sword had a picture of something on the handle.

Percy ran out and the monsters spotted us. Bianca and Percy charged whilst I hung back shooting arrows. I shot an arrow and it split into three arrows turning three monsters into dust. The monsters started running towards me. Time to get my sword out. I took out a long silver sword with a moon on the handle. A moon because I died a hunter.

Percy was taking out monsters quickly swinging his sword at monsters and protecting himself with his shield. Bianca on Percy's left was struggling slightly but managing. I stabbed monsters left and right.

Only a few left when suddenly I was disarmed. This was it. A Minotaur raised its axe. I closed my eyes awaiting my fate when. Clang. I opened my eyes. Percy had thrown his shield saving my life. The shield was now stuck on the monster's axe though. Percy made the water from a fountain start to move. The water started to move around his body and quickly shot at the minotaur turning into ice before it hit the monster.

"You owe me a shield" Percy said mildly. I just smiled at him.

All monsters now dust on the ground. Percy kept water surrounding his hand. He nodded and walked opened another door. No one was there. It looked like a hotels' entrance. The halls looked endless. Everything was lit by blue fire.

Percy POV

No one was here. It seemed to suspicious. If this was a prison why would there only have been monsters at the first entrance. I closed my eyes. Trying to sense who or what was alive. Left and right halls were filled with monsters. I could sense someone powerful in the furthest room. A titan.

Down the halls there were no signs of prisoners. All life forms seemed to be either monster or titan. I opened my eyes.

"What do you think Perce?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know they must've put some kind of enchantment on the prison because I can only sense monsters and... Atlas" I replied

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but I really wanted to update soon and I can't concentrate when I keep coughing :P**

**Anyway I'll work on the next chapter. It will be up either tomorrow or Thursday (Most likely Thursday)**

**Review and I will respond to a few of them in the next chapter ;)**

**'Till next time **

**~Beth~**


	20. Chapter 20- New Recruit?

**I'm still sick :P **

**Anyway sorry about taking so long. Thanks for favouriting and following :) Sorry about any mistakes I make in the story I don't realise the mistake until it's posted. 90 REVIEWSS ! So close to a hundred now XD 77 faves! :O and 102 follows! :D**

**Percy's fighting scenes with water/elements are like avatar-the last airbender (cartoon version) So if you guys need a visual aid with it just put in youtube - Avatar the last airbender fighting scenes that should help you if you want it ;)**

**(Answer to reviews(I'm only going to respond to 5 unless I want to answer more))**

**Clara ~**

**Percy told everyone who he was in one of the chapters so that would include Bianca who also told everyone who she was ;)**

**Guest~**

**Thanks for the bunny with the cookie? :)**

**Guest ~**

**I know you can't have a dreamless sleep but in the books Percy always has demi-god dreams :)**

**Wolfman613**

**The chapter is well underneath all these responds :)**

**Yao Ren **

**Thank you. I actually had troubles naming the stone at first because I wanted it to be an unusual name that wasn't too random haha ;)**

**Anyway I don't own anything...**

* * *

Bianca POV

" You sense Atlas here?!" Zoe asked

"Yeah. That's definitely him I remember his power from last time he 'visited'." Percy responded quietly

The corridors were still empty. All of our weapon still out as well. Percy had water around his hand.

"Percy, I think someone is coming" I informed him since I was on watch whilst they tried to figure something out.

"Come here now" Percy said whilst grabbing our hands.

He whispered something in another language again and where our hands touched it glowed white/ gray.

"What did you do?" Zoe asked.

"Invisibility charm" He said.

"When did you learn all this magic?" I asked.

"Chaos made me learn this stuff after... one of my missions" He hesitated.

I opened my mouth to say something but he looked at me and put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

Atlas walked down the halls towards us. Percy pulled us back against a wall. We stood there as if we were unable to speak. Atlas looked around over his shoulder as if he was making sure no one was around. He then walked close to us. He looked at the picture which was centimetres away from me. He took the picture down revealing a security number lock. He typed in the code. Suddenly a part of the floor lifted up and moved into a staircase going even deeper underground. Atlas walked down the stairs and as soon as he was out of sight the floor went back to normal.

Percy whispered something again and now instead of glowing white it glowed black. We let go of his hands. The picture looked normal again. Percy lifted it just like Atlas had. A five number pattern. I wonder how we're going to crack it because by the time we find out the Titan might be coming back up.

"How are we-" Percy cut me off

"Just listen"

Percy typed in a code and each number beeped a different noise. The floor moved again turning into a staircase. Percy turned and smirked at me.

Zoe POV

My hand was wet. Percy must have forgotten he had water around his hand as he grabbed mine. At least we found a hidden door. We carefully and quietly walked down the spiralling staircase which was much like the first one. It was dark and quiet. The silence made me even more anxious. As if Percy could read my mind he made his water covered hand glow. It made me feel better slightly. James might be down here was the one thought that kept repeating itself.

We made it to the bottom of the stairs. We looked around there were halls of cages but most of them looked empty or with dead bodies in them. I cringed at the scent of the prisons.

"Can you sense anyone _alive_ Percy?"I asked while looking at the prisons.

Percy closed his eyes for concentration. He opened them a minute later. Both, me and Bianca, looked at him for an answer.

"Atlas is down here and a prisoner" He stated.

"Follow me" he said and started a slow run down the dark evil looking halls.

We followed closely behind. It looked like we had been running in circles as everything looked the same with each step we took. I heard something I hadn't expected. Someone was coughing. I hope it's James. Let it be James I thought to myself but I knew Percy was probably thinking the same thing as I. We ran a little bit further to the origin of the coughing. Percy stopped in front of one of the cells. I stood beside him. I saw a girl. She had deep blue eyes and brown hair with a side fringe. She wore a light blue T-shirt which looked like it had been slightly burnt and cut through with a sword. She also wore denim jeans which were cut at the was very pretty. The girl was chained to the wall by her hands. She looked up and looked surprised to see three hooded figures.

"Who are you?" She asked with confusion.

"We are soldiers who are you?" Bianca responded in a kind voice.

"My name is Kayley Lawson"

"We're going to get you out of here" Percy said.

Percy then covered some of the bars with water and turned it to ice. He then kicked the ice and it shattered. We stepped through the gap. Me and Bianca were trying to pick the lock on the chain.

"Are you a demigod?" Percy then asked softly whilst kneeling down.

"No, I'm a demi-titan" She said.

A demi titan. I never knew there were any. Why hadn't they fought in any wars before?

"Why have they put you in here" Percy then asked.

"I was put in here because I started a rebellion against the titans that was hundreds of years ago they keep me here to torture me. They made me immortal so I couldn't die." Kayley said

We unlocked the chain. She rotated her wrists.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem"Bianca said.

"Is there any other prisoners down here?" I asked hopefully.

"No, no one else but me down here" She replied

My heart sank. James wasn't here. I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. It was Percy. He gave me a look saying 'I'm sorry'. I just nodded at him.

He helped Kayley to her feet. She was weak from the lack of food, water and well, everything. Kayley almost fell back down but Percy caught her and kept her up keeping an arm around her.

We stepped out of the prison through the gap we had made.

"What a surprise" We heard someone say we are turned swiftly.

Atlas.

Percy POV

Atlas was there when I turned around. Atlas raised his arm with the javelin and he threw it at us. I stomped my foot on the ground and raised an arm. Instantly the earth rose and stopped the javelin from hurting us. The ground went back down. Now we had a very angry Atlas. He charged with his long sword. I was about to do something when an arrow flew into his chest. Zoe had shot him. She lowered her Bow. Atlas disintegrated into nothing but dust. He had been sent to Tarturas.

"Come on lets get out of here." I said whilst walking back upstairs still holding onto Kayley.

When we got up the stair it was empty.

"We need to destroy this place" I said getting out Greek fire.

I then threw it down both halls and then we ran out of there and back to the surface.

"What are we doing now?" Bianca asked

"We go back to camp"

"But we haven't found James" Zoe protested

"We won't be able to find we don't have enough time right now" I told her.

"But we have to. We just have to!" She exclaimed.

"I wish we could but right now we can't we'll have to find him later." I explained.

Kayley POV

The girl in the silver hood was talking about somebody named James who they were trying to find I guessed. But the one in the black hinted with sea green hood ,who looked like the leader, told her that they can't. The pitch black hooded girl was silent.

"Why don't you two set up the tents whilst I help Kayley" The hooded boy said.

"Okay" Said black hooded girl and the silver hooded girl just nodded and they walked off.

Whilst they set up tents the boy gave me water and food. I drank the bottle of water and ate the food. now I was feeling a lot better. He cleaned the wounds on my legs.

When he finished he stood and started collecting wood for the fire. Now that I saw him properly he looked well built, muscular. I still couldn't see his face though. He put the wood in a pile and set a fire with his hand. That surprised me. The other hooded figures came out of the tents. They sat around the fire.

" I guess we didn't really introduce ourselves whilst down there" Said the boy.

I just looked at them with furrowed eye brows.

"I'm Percy" The boy said taking off his hood.

"This is Zoe and Bianca" He pointed at them whilst they took off their hood.

I looked at Percy. He had sea-green eyes and dark brown messy hair. He was very handsome I thought.

The conversation went around I asked them about them being soldiers. They told me they were Chaos' Soldiers! I asked them all about it.

When Zoe and Bianca went to get more wood Percy looked straight at me.

"I wondering if you want to join Chaos' army" He said.

I looked at him wide eyed. I was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. By the things they told me I would love to join.

"What?! Why?" I asked still in shock

"Because Chaos' Army is for people who have been betrayed, killed and who need a second chance. I just thought that you might need a second chance." I said now looking thoughtfully into the fire.

I smiled widely.

" I would love to join" I exclaimed.

"I'll have to talk to Chaos about it but I'm sure he'll say yes." Percy said.

I was as happy as could be. I could start a new life. I thought about all my demi-titan friends who were all dead. They were dead before the last war.

* * *

**There you go a nice long chapter. Sorry about the wait. :)**

**Anyway like I said at the top if you need help visualising Percy's element fight I highly recommend you go on youtube and put in Avatar the last airbender fight scenes ( NOT THE MOVIE THE CARTOON) **

**Anyway please review I will respond to a few of them in next chapter anyway...**

**Until next chapter ::D**

**Beth~~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow chapter 21! Favs: 79! Follows:104! Reviews:94! Almost 100 reviews yay :D**

**Thank you so much for the support! :)**

**Reviews **

**To awesomekittycat**

**Thanks, I'll work on the whilst/while problem. I also just read some of my writing and I have made quite a few mistakes so I'm going to thoroughly read through it this time. Thanks for the advice.**

**To Lumiera**

**Kayley's past will be apart of the next chapter so you'll find out who her parents are/were.**

**To Wolfman613**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my original characters.**

* * *

Percy POV

It was early in the morning. I sat in my tent with the tablet in my hand.

_Chaos,_

_You might have already found out by now but I have recruited another person for your army. She is a demi-titan. I haven't asked her who her titan parents is yet as we only found her last night although I bet you already know who her parent is. I hope you will like the new addition._

_We weren't able to find James. As you know he was kidnapped. I went on a mission with Bianca and Zoe to find him but instead we found Kayley (the demi-titan). Back at camp I was informed by Charles Beckondorf (Acting lieutenant) that Charlie has started the training at camp. We should be getting back to camp soon so I will be able to help out._

_As you told us before we left that there was a huge threat for this world I think it might be bigger than you originally thought._

_Omega - Percy _

I pressed send on the message. I don't know when I was going to get a reply apparently there has been a lot of trouble all over the universe lately. Something is definitely going on but I don't know completely what it is or who it is.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head since I have a lot more to worry about at the moment. I put the tablet in my bag with the rest of my stuff. I start to take down my tent. The girls should be up soon.

Bianca and Zoe shared the tent with Kayley. They did have the bigger tent but even then it must have been squished in there.

My thoughts move back to Kayley. Her beautiful, deep blue eyes. Her long, caramel, brown hair... I shouldn't be thinking like this I told myself. Just as I stopped my thoughts the girls came out of the tent. Zoe and Bianca wearing their usual uniforms. Kayley had borrowed some clothes from Zoe or Bianca. I helped put down their tent.

" You guys ready to go?"

Charlie POV

Training was going okay. The sword fighting at first was going fine with the basics... but once we started getting a little more advanced they started having trouble. These random groups weren't helping either. Some were arguing like an Ares camper was fighting with an Aphrodite camper. Once they had started so did the rest of the camp.

Percy would be coming back soon. They will listen to him. It will be easier for him.

Maybe I wasn't cut out for being a trainer... Maybe just a strategist teacher.

Chiron POV

It seemed like Charlie was having trouble without Percy. Percy must do a lot to keep everything organised. That's something new. Percy organised for once. It's strange. Although he seems different people never really change. They always keep some part of them whilst they grow. Percy is the same it's just hidden deep down.

Bianca POV.

We decided in the end that we would teleport half way to camp and walk the rest. It has been a hard few days. Looking for James is tiring. I do suspect that something is going on between James and Zoe though. The way she's been acting up lately just shows it. Maybe I'll find out later.

We walked in silence getting to organise our thoughts.

When I get to camp I really need to talk to Nico. I don't even know what he's been going through since I died and then came back. What am I supposed to say to him? I will think of something sooner of later preferably sooner.

My thoughts wander to Kayley. She seems like a nice person. We haven't really spoken properly yet as it has been a very eventful 24 hours. I just hope she isn't panicking inside her head.

Zoe POV

We didn't find him. That's all that is going through my head at the moment. James. What if we can't find him? What is he's dead? He could be gone forever. NO , don't think like that. Be positive. Yeah, just be positive. Everything is fine. It WILL be fine.

I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't realise we had reached camp half blood.

"Will I be able to, like, get into camp ?" Kayley asked.

I hadn't thought about that. She should be able to. I think. I'm a daughter of Atlas and I can get so Kayley should be able to right?

"It should be fine" I said finally.

Luckily it let her as we walked across but it must have triggered something because all of the Gods appeared.

"A DEMI-TITAN DARES TO CROSS OUR BORDERS!" Boomed Zeus.

Percy stood in front of Kayley blocking the thunderbolt that he had sent towards her.

"She isn't going to harm anyone" Percy stated firmly.

"How do you know that?!She could be here to get information off us to give to the Titans!" Athena exclaimed.

"She is going to be joining Chaos' army. I will have to ask her some questions but when she has officially joined she can't break her oath." Percy stated.

"Fine" Zeus said and flashed out again.

Kayley POV

We all walked towards the forest. When we got there, there were loads of black tents set up. People all wearing black with only small amounts of colour. Zoe and Bianca walked off to different tents and Percy led me to the biggest tent in the centre. We walked into the tent. It looked bigger inside than it did outside. There were three beds in this tent. There was a board full of notes and things stuck on it. A see-through computer. Various weapons on a shelf. I kept looking around the room.

"Kayley" Percy said snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh sorry"

"It's alright, why don't you sit down." I walked over to the table where he sat.

I sat on the opposite chair from him. He had a tablet on the table which looked like a smaller version of the bigger computer. Percy opened his mouth to speak when the tablet beeped. He tapped it several times. He was about to talk again when his watch beeped this time.

"I'm sorry but I have to go talk to another soldier right now. We can talk in about half hour. Why don't you go explore the camp and get to know some of the campers. Zoe should be able to tell you anything you want to know." Percy said abruptly.

"Where would Zoe be?" I asked when he was half way out of the door.

"She's right here" He said as Zoe as if on cue walked past.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I might be starting the next chapter tonight so it could be up later or tomorrow. Some time soon.**

**Please review tell me what you thought about this chapter. Any questions or queries I will answer in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Beth~ **


	22. Chapter 22- Pasts and a Bit of Fun

**Okay I was going to put this up later since I haven't give the last chapter much time to be seen by everyone but I thought what the hell let's put the next chapter up so here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the follow/faves/reviews and for reading my story in general :) Whenever I get a new review/follower/fave it always makes me smile :D I love writing for you guys!**

**Review replies:**

**Wolfman613 **

**Thank you for reviewing pretty much most chapters that I've written here's another chapter.**

**SpecialGirlz**

**I'm glad you like it! :)**

**TheAwesomeGuest (Guest)**

**Thanks for your opinion :D**

**- Here is another Chapter- Disclaimer- It's not mine :(-Enjoy ;) -**

* * *

Kayley POV

I walked with Zoe around camp. I met a few campers and soldiers while she showed me around camp. The camp looks amazing compared to the demi-titan camp. The demi-titan camp was made by the demi-titans unlike Camp Half Blood which is created by the Gods. We walked a little longer.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Zoe asked.

"I'm a little tired is there anywhere I can go sleep for a little bit?"

"Yeah. There's a spare bed in my tent. I'll take you there." She walked back to the tents.

We walked into one of the many tents.

"There's the spare bed" She pointed to the bed on the left.

"Thanks" I said.

With that Zoe left. I lay down on the bed and fell to sleep.

I dreamt.

_A man stood. He was standing in the distance. It was white everywhere but the man. He was wearing black. When he turned around I saw his eyes. Pure black with stars, planets and galaxies._

_"Hello child." He said._

_"Chaos?" I asked _

_" Yes" He confirmed _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Since I couldn't meet you in person to ask you to join I thought I would meet you in your dream." He informed me _

_"Why do you want to meet me?" I asked _

_"Because you want to join my army"_

_I didn't have any words._

_"You have to take an oath"_

_I just nodded._

_"Do you Kayley Lawson pledge yourself to me Chaos creator of everything and no one else?"_

_"Yes, I do" She said._

_"Percy will tell you everything else you need to know. I'm sorry but I have to go now"_

_The dream faded and I awoke._

I awoke and I heard rain and thunder.

Percy POV

Charlie called me. He asked me to come to the arena immediately. I wonder what the hell he wants. I only just got back. I walked to the arena quickly. When I got there I was welcomed by all the campers and soldiers arguing with each other.

"This training thing didn't go to well whilst you were away" Charlie said giving me a please help me smile.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied

"Hey! Language! What did I tell you about that. It had almost been a month as well" Charlie said.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Can you sort this out please" He indicated towards everyone who was arguing.

"Okay"

I made grey clouds appear above the whole camp. Rain. Rain started to fall on everyone. Lightning. Lightning lit the dull sky. Thunder now filling the silenced arena.

I waved my hand again and the storm disappeared. Everyone was now looking at me and Charlie.

"When I asked you to sort this out I didn't mean you to get everyone wet" He exclaimed with amusement.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Charlie I forget how hard it is for you to sort your hair out each morning." I said mockingly.

He just looked at me with his mouth wide open.

Suddenly a load of water fell on him. He was drenched. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Perseus Jackson you are SO dead!" He shouted.

"Oh come on, it's only a bit of water" I smirked

Laughter had filled the Arena.

"Your not aloud to say that your a son of a SEA god you like water" He retaliated whilst shivering

I threw him a towel still smiling.

"Grow up Charlie"

"Says the most childish person in the whole army!"

"I am not that childish" I resorted

"You get really cranky when your wet" I added.

He just gave me the death look. I walked out of the arena feeling quite amused.

Zack POV

In a week our first invasion at camp. We're ready after a few weeks of training. We will take them down.

Bianca POV

After the campers and soldiers had been dismissed I went looking for Nico. I found him sat against his cabin. I walked over and sat against the black wall next to him.

"Hey" I said

"Hi"

"Nico I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"Sorry for what Bianca?!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry Nico for everything! For joining the hunters, for dying, for not telling you I was alive, for leaving you alone." I said tears falling down my face.

He looked me in the eyes and hugged me tightly.

Kayley POV

I sat on the edge of a cliff. I looked out to the ocean. It was relaxing. Someone walked up behind me. I turned and saw Percy.

"Hello" He greeted.

"Hi"

He sat down beside me.

"You know, you never did tell me who your Titan parent was." He said looking at me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curios and if you tell me who you parents are I'll tell you who mine are." He said.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"I asked

"Depends is it working?"

"A little bit"

"Then yes" he answered.

I laughed.

"Sooo...?" He insisted.

"Okay, Okay. My father is Oceanus and my mortal mother's name was Holly Lawson. Now you have to tell me who your parents are"

"My mother was a woman named Sally Jackson and my father was Poseidon."

"He _was_?" I asked

"Well that's a long story it's one of the reasons I'm in the army now."

"You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine" I said similar words to his.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He said with a laugh.

"A little." I said. Laughing with him.

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"Okay" He sighed.

"767 years ago I lived here on Earth.I had fought in 2 wars and saved the gods in both. We had just finished the 2nd war and I was happy. Not too long after the war Zack , my half brother, came to camp. Zack was 15 when he arrived. He was a horrible. Most campers started to praise him as if he had done something amazing. He started either breaking, taking or do something and blame it on me. Obviously I had no evidence that it was him at the time but they believed him. After he finished a quest to kill a minotaur Poseidon named him his favourite son and Chiron agreed with him. Then my girlfriend at the time cheated on me with him. I found out that my mum/mom and my step dad's apartment had been burnt to the ground. I left. I helped demi-gods get to camp half blood for about 3 weeks I did this. After that Chaos came to me and offered me a new life and I've been working for him ever since" He said.

I looked at him but he just looked into the ocean. He had truly lost everything.

"That's all in the past anyway your turn to be story teller."

"Okay. Well years ago I started gathering demi-titans. We formed our own camp. We trained and trained. I had started a rebellion against our own parents. I didn't think what they were doing was right. This was the 1st war. It was just a normal day at first but the Titans came. We fought 'till the end. I was the leader of all of this so they took me prisoner. All of my friends,dead. I was made immortal so the could keep me tortured in a prison cell forever. I guess after you defeated them I was still in the prison and no one came. No one found me. No one knew who I was so they didn't come to save me. A few weeks ago the Titans came back and well started the torturing again until you found me and saved me." I finished.

"Thank you by the way for saving me" I added.

"Your welcome." He smiled back at me.

* * *

**And Chapter finished. I'll update soon I promise. So we learnt Kayley's past. Percy showed his oldself again and we had a recap on what happened to him.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Anyway it's late goodnight **

**~Beth~**


	23. Chapter 23-Blood Makes You Related

**Chapter 23! Sorry for the delay I had many ideas for this chapter and this is how it ended up. I have loads of ideas now for future chapters ;)**

**I have a 100 reviews yay triple digits! :D Thank you followers/faves/reviews/ viewers! :)**

**I'm going to skip the reviews this chapter-sorry. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything- :(**

* * *

Percy POV

It's almost been a full week of training. I've been training the camp. I've taught Kayley all about Chaos' army as well. I feel like a battle will be coming soon. I thought to myself whilst I walked around the camp. Everyone is in bed,well, that's what I thought. I felt a presence behind me. I turned with knives already in my hands. I put them away when I see her face.

"What do you want Thalia?" I spat.

" I want to talk to you. You have been ignoring all the gods and campers since you got here." She said firmly.

I just looked at her.

"Percy, I know what we all did was wrong but-" She got cut off.

"Wrong!?" I exclaimed.

"What you all did was beyond wrong accusing me of something that I didn't do! Then Annabeth goes and kisses my brother. My fathe- No Poseidon goes and says that Zack is his favourite son and then on top of that the Gods think of him as a great hero! What did he do which was so great? Did he save them or the world twice? Oh wait no I did that!" I shouted at her.

"I know what we put you through was hell but it was hell here as well! A few days after you left we all realised how terrible we felt we went to go talk to you but we couldn't find you. He cheated on Annabeth a few days after you left. She was in tears for days because she realised she made a mistake. We've searched for years! We haven't stopped searching either. We've been looking for the Percy we all lost" She shouted back.

"Well you should stop searching because the Percy you knew doesn't exist anymore! I didn't want to come here because of the bad memories, because of the people but I didn't have a choice."

"What about the good memories?" She asked

"Like when you played pranks with the Hermes Cabin. Or when me you and Nico played capture the flag against the whole camp. What about when you and Annabeth kissed and the camp threw you into the lake. Or even when Katie blackmailed you to work in the strawberry fields for her. Percy this list could go on and on you had more good times here than bad." She added.

I just stared at the ground thinking about what she said. I had let my guard down for a minute but that was enough time for all of them to appear. When I looked up all the gods and immortals and Grover were now standing in front of me with Thalia.

I shot a glare a her. She flinched slightly.

"Listen daughter of Zeus all of those good memories are over they ended a long time ago and you and the rest of you should learn that." I said and turned to walk away.

"Percy we share the same blood we're still family" Poseidon said.

I turned and faced him.

"Blood makes you related but loyalty makes you family." I said to him not losing eye contact.

With that I walked away this time not being stopped. I walked away now letting tears fall but I didn't look back to see if they were still there.

Poseidon POV

I watched as my son walked away. I was hurt by his words but they were true. Loyalty makes you family and we weren't loyal to him after all he did for us. All the gods went back to Olympus. I went to my palace under the sea. I felt lost. I didn't know what to do or how to make my son forgive me. I wish we could just start over.

Thalia POV

I thought that would've worked. He had never called me 'daughter of Zeus' before. I was shocked and hurt that he had called me that. I think we have just made things worse with him instead of trying to fix it. I'm not going to give up yet though. After 767 years of searching for him I'm not going to find the old Percy. I know he is still the same. The way he acted when he was with Charlie just proves it. I'll make sure he turns back into the Percy I knew even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Okay short chapter but I am writing the next chapter tonight so that should be up soon as well. I will be going back to school on Tuesday so I will write as often as I can but I will have homework and things to do but I won't leave you guys again ;) haha**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review I would like to know your opinion I don't mind criticism it helps. (I do read every review)**

**Anyway bye **

**~Beth~ **


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm going to thank you every chapter because I get a new viewer each chapter :) I do see who faves/follows the story or me (I get an email on my phone it makes me feel popular) ;P **

**Anyway I'll do reviews that I got from a few days ago as well that I didn't get to answer in last chapter:**

**Person (Guest)- Chapter 23**

**Thanks for the support I appreciate it. I'll try to keep it up haha. ;)**

**Just Anny - Chapter 23**

**Thanks. I know I rush it sometimes that's because sometimes I don't exactly know how to write some of it so in the end I rush but I'll work on it so it isn't too rushed. :)**

**Appropinquare - Chapter 2 (Btw I got this recently)**

**Thanks for the advice but that was my 2nd chapter and I have now changed it Zeus. The punctuation should be right but the first few chapters I rushed a little so sorry. **

**awesomekittycat- Chapter 22**

**Thanks and yeah I took your advice and worked on the while/whilst problem a bit. :)**

**SpecialGirlz -Chapter 22 **

**Thanks but I would really like it if you told me which elements of the chapter you liked it could help for future chapters. ;)**

**Wolfman613 -Chapter 22 **

**Thanks and I always write more so yeah. ;)**

**Don't... Own ... Anything ... Dies inside haha jk... maybe... ;)**

* * *

The Next Day

Charlie POV

I opened my eyes and checked the time. It was 7:12 am. I sighed and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at James' bed it was made and empty like it has been for about two weeks now. I turned to Percy's bed. It's empty. He must already be up either that or he didn't sleep at all. He probably didn't sleep since I don't remember him coming into the tent last night.

I got dressed ready for a new day. Today we were doing to train the camp again. We've had to train the camp all week to try and catch up on all the things they should know by now. Today I was going to try to teach them with dagger and knives. We have worked on swords mostly this week with a bit of spears and archery basics.

I walked out of the tent and into camp. I saw Chiron sitting in his wheel chair with Thalia. Percy was sat on that cliff again looking out into the distance. I decided I would go and talk to Chiron and Thalia. I might find out what's wrong with Percy from them as well. I walk over to them.

"Mornin'." I said

"Good morning Charlie." Chiron said. Thalia just nodded.

"So do you guys know why Percy didn't go sleep last night?" I said as normally as I could.

Thalia avoided looking at me.

"Well we talked to Percy last night and I did not go to well."

Chiron told me everything that happened.

"He didn't hurt anyone physically did he?" I asked cringing slightly at the thought.

"No of course not why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just making sure" I said.

"But why would he hurt anyone?" Thalia asked

I was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know how to put it but ..ermm.. when Percy has strong emotions they can control his powers... in a way." I said awkwardly.

I had seen Percy lose control of his 'Powers' once. That was a really long time ago as well. It must have been one of first missions together. It's a blur in my head. It had gone so fast.

"Yeah we know we've seen it happen before all the big three's children are like that." Thalia said casually.

I just raised an eyebrow at her and she just laughed at me.

"There will be a meeting on Olympus after breakfast" Chiron informed me.

"Oh okay. I should probably go talk to Percy"

I walked off towards him.

Percy POV

I sat looking out at the ocean. It always calmed me. I had sat here a few times since coming back to camp. It was the only place that I could think. It was also a quiet place where no one bothered me. I hadn't gone to sleep all night after our argument I had too much on my mind to sleep.

I thought about a lot of things about our argument last night, about James and if he is alright; ect. I was deep in thought in other words. I sat with my legs hanging off the cliff's edge. I didn't notice Charlie until he sat down beside me.

"Hey." I said I said not looking at him.

"Hi,you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah fine." I said.

He just looked at me and then looked towards the horizon again.

"You know your going to have to forgive them some time." He said.

I didn't reply.

"Maybe coming here is a second chance for you and them" He added.

"Charlie" I said giving him a look to tell him I don't want to talk about it.

"Oh by the way there's going to be a meeting on Olympus when the campers are done eating."

"Yay a meeting" I said sarcasm obvious in my voice.

Charlie stood up and turned to leave.

"You need to go tell all the soldiers now" Charlie said walking off.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because I told them last time" He shouted back.

I sighed slightly getting up and walked back to the tents. I walked into most of the tents and told the soldiers.

I walked into Beckondorf's tent. When I walked in on Silena and Beckondorf making out.

"Ewwwww... I can never un-see that" I joked covering my eyes.

"Grow up Percy" He chuckled.

"I am grown up if you didn't notice I'm pretty much in charge of a whole army." I pointed out

"Which is scarier than everything in the whole universe" He retaliated.

"Oh ha-ha. Anyway I came here because there's a meeting on Olympus in about half an hour. I'll just leave you two alone now." I walked out smirking.

I walked to Lee and Michael's tent and told them. I did the same with Zoe and she just nodded and I walked to the last tent Bianca's.

I walked in the tent.

Bianca POV.

I sat with Nico. We had been catching up after we talked. We were talking when Percy walked in the tent. He stared at Nico for a second then turned to me.

"There's a meeting on Olympus soon." He said.

Percy turned to leave.

"Percy wait. Can I talk to you for a sec" I said.

I looked at Nico and he nodded and walked out of the tent.

"Percy, how long are you going to keep on treating them like that?"

"Until we leave" He said turning to leave again.

I grabbed his arm before he could fully turn around.

"Seriously, Percy. Can you at least try to make up with them?" I asked looking at him

"When I'm ready" He whispered looking at me.

"Thank you" I said.

I squeezed his hand and let go. He walked out.

"Nico you can come out of the shadows now." I said sitting back down.

"How did you-" I cut him off.

"I'm just as much as a child of Hades as you are." I said.

* * *

**Okay sorry about the BORING chapter. I have now gone back to school so I will now usually post on week-ends but like this chapter is random. I will try write a chapter tomorrow because I have a great idea for what's going to happen so keep-your-socks-on haha. But I thought I would put more of the friendships in there and Bianca's sisterly bond to Percy. **

**I HAVE DECIDED WHO PERCY IS GOING TO BE WITH. BTW THERE WAS A POLL BUT YOU GUYS DIDN'T READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT FULLY. I will be deleting the announcement soon anyway.**

**I want to thank these people for reviewing and for there advice on who Percy is going to be with:**

**smegol26**

**Cards (guest)**

**The1stillwaiting**

**awesomekittycat**

**Wolfman613**

**Memememememememe (Guest)**

**SaraArena (Guest)**

**Theseus Stark**

**erwockz12 **

**SeaWolf90**

**redfootball101**

**boywhosavedtheworld**

**Percabeth (Guest)**

**littlemixlover17**

**Nouney **

**I am NOT going to tell you who he will be paired with but I will tell you it isn't : Thalia (They are to much like bro and sis), Artemis (I did tell you I didn't want her to break her vow (but I do like Artemis and Percy together in some stories)) or Bianca (They're a bit like Thalia and Percy bro/sis kind of relationship)**

**Anyway I should be writing tomorrow so ... TTFN Ta Ta for now (As tigger would say) ;)**

**Beth~**


	25. Chapter 25- The Man with White Eyes

**Hi again! I know I said I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't think I would have homework on the first week back to school :L**

**Okay I'm going to do the reviews quickly and start the story because you guys have been waiting.**

**Fangirl467**

**Thanks, I don't like Thalia or Bianca coupled with Percy I think it's weird so I'm glad your glad haha. I'm not going to tell you who Percy is with because I don't want to ruin it for you.**

**erwockz12**

**Thank you, I'm still not saying whom will be dating Percy as I don't want to ruin any surprises. I have been thinking a lot about who I chose to date Percy and I am still thinking about it because I don't want to disappoint anyone but obviously I can't do that if I put him with anyone because there will always be a few who don't want him to be with certain people. So thanks for the support.**

**beauty12 **

**Thanks for support! There is more chapter coming.**

**beauty0102 **

**Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Chapters are on there way asap. :)**

**WisdomandtheNight13**

**Thanks, sorry for the wait but I will be trying to post at least every Friday/Saturday/Sunday.**

**SpecialGirlz **

**Thank you so much! I am trying to add more humour into the chapters but obviously there is always going to be the more sad, angst-y chapters as well. I find the Character Dialogue quite easy because you can just imagine on what people would say in that kind of situation. You have to make it sound like what normal-ish people would say. And I liked the reviews like that because it helps me improve on the next chapter so more people will enjoy it. ;)**

**Yao Ren**

**Thanks, sorry about it being short I was really tired so I only did a small chapter.**

**Anny's Obesession**

**Well here is the next chapter so you get to look forward for the next one now haha. :)**

**Karousu**

**Thanks, I do try to update more now haha. **

* * *

** Okay Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or faved or followed or whatever you have done to support the story I really appreciate each and everyone of you for reading :)**

**Disclaimer... I hate this part ... I don't... own ... anything... :"( ... haha I don't cry -_-... I'm British hahah (for the record British people do cry everyone does) :)**

**On with the story**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Everyone was on Olympus. We were just waiting for a few campers to come up the elevator since we could only go in groups of 8 and there was a lot of people to come up. Although all the soldiers had come up through teleporting up.

I sat by my mother's throne. Mother was staring at some of the soldiers as they sat in neat rows talking quietly amongst themselves. There was a lot of them for 2 sectors. It made me wonder about the other soldiers. All of them could come from any world in the infinite universe.

My mind wandered as I thought about all the other planets. I didn't even notice that everyone was here now. I hated wars. It meant we had meetings more often than we would usually.

Zeus started talking about how we must be prepared.

"Now I must ask how is the campers training going." He turned to Charlie and Percy who were stood to the side of the soldiers.

"It is taking longer than we expected for the Greeks to learn how to work as a team but the Romans are working too much as team you might say so we want them to learn how to fight individually." Charlie said formally.

"What about the fighting altogether?" My mother asked.

"They have learnt basics of most weapons but are struggling with the more advanced training that the soldiers have mastered." Charlie answered again.

"And the elemental training?"Zeus asked.

Charlie didn't say anything he just looked at Percy expectantly who had him arms crossed over his chest. He sighed.

"We haven't started with elements because it has taken them longer with normal weapons" Percy replied.

"Wouldn't it have been wiser to train them with elements and weapons at the same time" Artemis said.

"No because when you start training with elements you use so much energy that you can barely stand." Percy answered.

"Yeah I remember when you first started training with Chaos it was hilarious me and James drew on your face whilst you slept." Charlie said laughing.

Everyone chuckled lightly at Charlie.

"Well if I remember correctly it back-fired since no one could see my face because of my hood." He looked at Charlie smirking.

Now everyone was that Charlie stopped laughing but was still smiling.

We carried on with the meeting. All of it was just one of those speeches. Like when your in high stuck in an assembly where the head-teacher goes on about the current events that everyone already knows.

It was almost the end.

"Anyway that is everything for now. Meeting dis-" Zeus had started until an Iris message appeared in the middle of the throne room. Everyone now had their eyes on the huge screen. Percy moved closer to the middle slightly.

The screen showed a dark place. It looked like the inside of a cave. There chained to the wall was was a man dressed in a black buttoned up shirt and black pants. His eyes were the most eye catching though. His eyes were pure white with a black pupil inside. The colour of his eyes were white something you don't see everyday.

3RD PERSON

The throne room was silent. The Iris message had just appeared as they usually do. A man with white eyes wearing black looked at them.

"Hello Olympians, Demi-Gods,Creatures and Soldiers of Chaos" He greeted grinning slyly. He had cringed slightly when he said Chaos.

"Who are you?" Zeus said staring hardly at the figure in the message.

"Oh I am the leader of this new...Rebellion" He said still grinning evilly

"A rebellion against Olympus?" Hermes asked

"Nope not just against Olympus against most worlds in the universe. But Earth is where the battle will begin and end. I have waited long for this. I will take over the universe after what Chaos did to me. And some of my recruits want to get revenge on you Omega or should I call you Perseus." He spat.

"Well if your going to call me Perseus I would prefer Percy but Omega's fine as well." Percy said smirking.

Everyone looked at Percy like he was insane. Some of the soldiers smiled at Percy's antics.

"You shouldn't be joking around Omega. There is a reason why I called you though. Your friend James is with me right now in this cave in 2 hours I'm going to kill him. You can try and save him but Typhon is guarding the entrance. Good bye Perseus and you should say good bye to you friend James." The man said.

The screen vanished.

Zoe was holding back tears. The room was quiet until a soldier spoke.

"What are we going to do then?" A soldier from sector 2 asked.

"I'm going to save him." Percy said about to walk out of the Throne room.

"And how do you plan your going to do that?" Charlie asked

"Oh well I'm just going to go there" Percy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your going to get yourself killed. It's a suicide mission" Charlie replied

"Well I'm not going to let him kill James" Percy shouted back.

"Percy I don't want him to be killed either but if you die who's going to be in charge?"

"Your second in command"

"I know but you also know that I'm useless when it comes to being in charge" Charlie shouted back

"Charlie you know me well enough that I'm not going to just stand here to wait for him to be killed so you can stop trying to tell me what to do" Percy stopped shouting.

With that Percy walked towards the door.

"Percy" Charlie called out.

Percy stopped and turned slightly.

"Be careful please." Charlie said.

Percy didn't reply he just walked out not saying another word.

Charlie POV

He's an idiot. I already knew since our first mission but now I think he's an insane idiot. I sighed loudly everyone heard. I walked toward Beckondorf who held the tablet. I held my hand out. He handed it to me. I walked back to the middle of the room again. I clicked a few things and the screen grew bigger.

"What are you doing?" Poseidon asked.

I turned towards him. There was obvious worry in his eyes.

"We'll be able to watch Percy" I answered.

"How is he going to defeat Typhon by himself the gods can barely defeat him together?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. He is the biggest idiot in the whole universe but when he's determined to save someone he'll find a way" I replied

I turned back to screen and clicked a few more things and Percy was on the screen.

He was gliding across the water towards a huge storm. There was the huge giant of storms, Typhon. Percy was a few metres away from him. Percy dove under the water. A few seconds later a tornado of water shot up. Percy was at the top of the tornado controlling the water. His eyes looked more sea-green than they usually do. You could see the determination in his eyes.

Typhon swiped at the centre of the water tornado. The middle of the water just mended itself. The battle continued with Typhon swiping at Percy whilst Percy dodged the attacks. Then Percy raised his arm and created an icicle javelin and threw it at Typhon. It hit him in the centre. He slowly faded away from the scene. Percy stopped the water and went to the entrance of the cave that was once guarded. He walked in with his swords in his hands.

James was chained to the wall.

"Ah Omega I have been waiting for you to arrive." The man said coming out of the shadows.

* * *

**Okay I'm stopping now or I won't stop for ages haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**I will now be updating on either Fridays/Saturdays/Sundays and if I'm not too busy sometimes in the middle of the week but that isn't planned. **

**Anyway please review tell me what you thought.**

**Beth~**


	26. Chapter 26- James is safe but is Percy?

**I have done a little homework so I'll come back here now let's see if I can finish this before I have to sleep :) ... My laptop is now silver because of the ink leakage of one of my pens when I was writing... :L**

**Quick replies to people :)**

**PJOfiction22 and .Writer.16**

**Thank you for your messages. I always like a conversation with people who read my story because they always give me advice.**

**SmartieBlondie**

**I have been trying to put more detail in but with the BIG story plan I have it's kinda hard but I'll try.**

**Wolfman613**

**Thanks as always (since you review pretty much EVERY chapter) ! :)**

**SpecialGirlz**

**Thanks !**

**Fangirl467**

**Thanks! I do like putting cliffhangers in my chapters sometimes because when I right my next chapter they have to read it in a way. Although I sometimes think it's torture as well... especially when I'm the reader haha. :D **

**percy zoe artemis fan **

**Thanks, lot's of people want to know who Percy is going to be with which means that I will have to put him with someone soon so you know... Anyway there will be other cute couples in my story I am also thinking about how to put Nico and Thalia together soon so you should keep reading. :)**

**erwockz12 **

**Actually I am actually doing the reactions in this chapter to the fight and adding more to the fight from other people's POV but because I think it was Charlie's POV he has seen Percy's fighting skills grow so it wasn't as impressing to him in a way and I kind of rushed it as well. The fight in this scene I shall make it stronger I'm not used to writing fighting scenes so I am working on it. **

**I do not own anything ... not yet anyway... Mwahahaha ;)**

* * *

Thalia POV

I watched him fight Typhon. He must of defeated him in less than 30 minutes. His skills have grown further than I thought they had. He had mastered water completely. I wonder if I could master my abilities like he has. I would have to get rid of my fear of heights first. Over these 767 years he has passed all of us , including gods, in combat.

The fight looked so easy. He was using the ocean to his advantage. Making a tornado out of water. He had dodged every hit that was thrown at him. With one hit he killed Typhon with a single icicle aimed accurately at the centre of Typhon. To say I was surprised that he killed Typhon single handedly was an understatement and I guess everyone else was shocked by the silence in the room. Everyone had slightly wider eyes other than the soldiers. I looked to Poseidon I could see the worry in his eyes for his favourite son.

I carried on watching.

Poseidon POV

My son. He was putting himself in danger. I wanted to follow him but I knew he would just tell me to get lost. He hated me. When he was fighting Typhon I hoped , wished, that he wouldn't die. I felt uncomfortable watching him fight Typhon alone. He surprised me as well. I didn't think that he could've become so powerful in just 767 years even the gods hadn't become that powerful and round longer than that.

I didn't want to watch when Typhon sent an attack towards Percy. I closed my eyes every time. Zeus kept looking at me concern evident in his eyes.

I hope he will be alright.

Nico POV

He went alone! The first thing that I thought of him when he went alone was - He's an idiot. Now I watch him fight. I didn't even know what to think about it. He has improved a LOT. I felt like I was having a heart-attack every time Typhon attacked.

But it's good to see that loyalty was still his fatal-flaw.

Percy POV

"Ah Omega, I've been waiting for you to arrive." The man said coming out of the shadows.

He was stronger than a god. I could tell that his power has been weakened.

"Sorry I'm late I didn't get my invitation on time and your guard didn't let me in." I replied.

He was angered by my comment I could tell even though he tied to keep a neutral expression. A ghost smile played at my lips. I looked over to James who was now smiling slightly.

"At least you here now to see you friend over here die." He said with a sort of sickening pleasure.

His sword appeared in his hands. A pure white, long sword. He raised his sword he was about to stab James. My mind now working on instincts I used one of my swords to stop him. I reflected the attack. He was hiding something by the look in his eye. He smirked and charged at me. He was running at me so I did the obvious thing I side stepped out of the way. Before I realised what he was doing while he ran past me he threw two knives at me. One of the knives missed by centimetres cutting the sleeve of my black shirt. The other one impaled itself into my left arm a bit above my wrist. Blood spilled. I ignored the pain and pulled the knife out of my arm throwing it back at him. He ducked and it forced itself into the rock wall of the cave.

I charged him staying calm as possible. He blocked my swing towards him. I swung again and again not getting a single hit on him. I jumped back. Panting slightly. He was playing defence at the moment. I connected the swords making them into one. I held it tightly my hands. We both charge this time. Both swords hit making a loud _Clang. _He pulled back and tried to hit again. I met his every move as if we moved in synch. My left arm was burning from the cut and moving my arm too much. I held my sword in my right hand. The man smirked again. He swung at my now defenceless left arm. I closed my eyes. I opened them again and just like I expected. An ice shield. His sword stuck in the ice. He pulled it out trying to impress me.

I smiled as I felt some of the ice turn into water finding it's way towards the cut on my arm. I felt much better with the water by my side.

Whilst I healed myself he had moved 20 feet away. He now had a white bow in his hands. He aimed an arrow not at me but James who had been chained to the wall he was useless in this battle. I ran in front of him. Instead of going through his head it went through my right upper arm. Pain. Pain spread though my body. Blood started to spill out of the wound. I felt so dizzy that I almost fell. Luckily there was a wall that helped me stay on my feet.

I couldn't fight him with James with me. It would be too dangerous risking his life. I thought of a plan.

I ran at him with two hunting knives in my hands. I ran at him like I was about to attack. A few metres away from him. I jumped using the Earth to spring me up higher. I landed behind him and before he could anything I put a hand on his shoulder and flashed us away from the cave.

James POV

I watched the battle. I wish I could help but I was chained. I watched Percy fight this guy. They seemed to be an even match at first but then the dude was starting to get an advantage because Percy was slightly injured. Then I watched as he almost got sliced. Luckily he summoned an ice shield before he was hit. The battle went quickly whilst watching from the sidelines. Before I knew it there was an arrow zooming at me. I froze. I closed my eyes and awaited for the pain but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw Percy. The arrow went in his arm it was still there as well. His blood dripped to the floor. I couldn't help but feel a little nauseous at the sight of his blood. He stood against the wall for a few seconds. He recovered quickly and started to run with two knives in his hands. He ran towards the guy. He jumped over him and with a blink of the eye they were gone. I was alone in the cave. I didn't know what was happening or where they went. I just sat there.

O**n Olympus 3rd person.**

Everyone now watching with all there attention on the screen. There sword battle made the whole room wide-eyed and opened mouths. The gasps were the only sounds that you heard from anyone in the throne. They gasped when ever Percy got hit.

As they saw Percy meet his every swing until he was the first to get hit with the throwing knives. Everyone waiting, hoping, that he'll win this fight. This was even a surprise for the soldiers they had never seen Percy fight someone so intensely before usually he would have won easily against someone else. But this guy was as strong as Percy maybe even stronger but they didn't know that yet.

As each time the man swung his sword at Percy most people turned away or closed there eyes. They soon opened them after they saw or heard even that he was still fighting.

The further it went into battle the gods found themselves more surprised at how skilled he had become. Not just the gods but demi-gods as well.

Poseidon's POV

I wanted to watch but at the same time I didn't want to. I didn't want to see my son get hurt. I wanted to watch to make sure he was okay. Then an arrow was shot at James the boy chained to the wall. His fate changed. Instead of dying the arrow went through Percy's arm instead. You could see the pain he was in by his facial expression. He leant against the wall trying to keep himself balanced. I clenched my hands into fists.

Charlie POV

Percy started to run towards the man with the arrow still in his arm which was going to hurt him more later. He ran then jumped. He landed behind the man. Then he disappeared. The cave was now empty other than James who sat there looking around.

I tried looking for Percy on the computer. I typed trying to find his new location when my watch beeped. Everyone looked at me. I answered the call.

"Charlie." I heard Percy.

"Percy where the hell are you?" I asked.

"I don't-" He stopped mid-sentence. I heard something in the background but I couldn't distinguish it.

"I don't know. Some abandoned warehouse. But I need you- to go get James because I think the man has asked for a titan to- go get him" He said stopping several times in-between the sentence.

"Okay, try and stay alive." I said.

"No promises." He said in a almost serious tone.

The call ended. I flashed out of Olympus to the cave. I ran to James and broke the chains with my sword.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah" he said weakly getting to his feet.

I put an arm under his to keep him up. I was about to flash out when I heard some one coming. I didn't stick around to see who it was I flashed out even faster when I heard the yell.

We were back on Olympus. I sat James down and one of the soldiers helped him. I went back to the computer that now showed an empty cave. I typed in a few commands and it located the area looking for Percy it should be easy since all of us locators on our watches. I just needed to shorten the options because it does scan like half the universe.

It finally came up.

Percy POV ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

I didn't know where I had teleported us I just wanted to get us to somewhere no one else would get hurt wile we fought. We both appeared 10 feet away from each other. He got up with his bow still in hand. He started getting arrows out to shoot at me. I barley dodged the first one. I ducked,rolled and dodged the arrows speeding at me.

I was in the middle of a call with Charlie whilst dodging more arrows. I finally got behind a pillar. I ended the call. I threw knives at him every so often but staying hidden from his weapons. I finally decided to get my bow out and when I turned he was gone. I walked around. Down a corridor and I turned around he was stood there in the dark although his eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness. He stood still for a minute. Then he got an arrow and shot it down the long hall towards me. I simply lent back letting the arrow pass me and impale itself into the wall. I shot two flaming arrows at him. He dodged them just as easily. The man raised one of his arms and shot something white. When it was halfway down the corridor I tried stopping it with water and ice but it passed through it easily. I didn't now how to stop the ball of white energy. It grew closer and closer to me and I did the only thing I could to avoid it. Run. I ran into the next room. I knew he was soon behind. I hid. I jumped up to the metal bars across the roof. I crouched on them waiting for his arrival.

* * *

**Okay I wanted to write more but if I didn't stop now I wouldn't until there was like another 2 thousand words. LONGEST chapter yet with over 2,200 words! :O**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story so far it means a lot I didn't even know how many views I was going to get. Now I have like around 4k views from all you Americans (Sorry about all the English,English word in the story like mum instead of mom) :D **

**I still can't believe how many of you read my story! I'm starstruck haha once again I kid. **

**Next Chapter should be just as long I have BIG ideas I hope I improved on my fight scene writing please tell me if I did better and what I could work on. The next part of the fight scene should be up later this week-end so if you have nothing to look forward to now you have haha I kid. **

* * *

**Anyway I got a like 3 more reviews today so here are more answers:**

**awesomekittycat**

**Sorry, but you know you love the cliffhangers really it's what keeps you reading! :)**

**Beauty0102 and Beauty12 (Who I think are the same person but sorry if your not)**

**Thanks for the reviews. I only think your think your the same person because similar names, similar reviews that are always posted one after the other. (I am suspicious) ;) I don't care if you are or not but ya knoooow I was just wondering. :)**

* * *

**Anyway PLEASE tell me what I could improve on. Thanks.**

**Next chapter coming to your home soon. hahaha.**

**Bye Beth~~~ :D**


End file.
